By Malice Through Agony
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: A successful executive (Lucas Friar) is happily married to a brunette (Riley Matthews) with a one year old daughter, but what happens when he is the object of undesired affection by his temp worker at his own company? The girl would stop at nothing to get what she wants even if it means hurting anyone who's close to him.
1. Chapter 1

By Malice Through Agony

 **Hey guys, i'm a newly turned writer so my writing might not be _so_** **perfect. This story follows one of my favorites called Obsessed starring Idris Elba, Beyonce Knowles, and Ali Larter. It will have the same plot, but a different climax...**

 **Obviously you guys know that I DO NOT own Girl Meets World because you've seen the show, right? If you haven't you're missing out on a GOOD show.**

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Katherine Friar Matthews: Played by any cute baby you can think of**

 **If any new characters show up i'll add their names so you guys can know how they look.**

 **Mostly every character is in their late twenties or early thirties.**

 **This story is also rated T so it will hint intercourse (I'm not comfortable going into detail.) And will have minor cursing.**

Lucas Friar pulled up on the driveway to his calabasas mansion with his wife on the passenger's seat and his one year old daughter in the back seat. A promotion in his job and a new advanced house seemed to be a helpful lift. He got out of the car and opened the door for his beloved wife, then for his daughter who was in a deep nap. Once they entered the house they were in awe, they saw a perfectly carpeted L-shaped staircase, a foyer rustic chandelier, a interior balcony overlapping a stone fireplace in the living room, and a polished hardwood flooring. The traditional kitchen had granite countertops with cherry mahogany cabinets and a island in the middle, the house in total had four rooms and five in a half bathrooms.

Riley turned on the fireplace and put her daughter on her stroller. She looked over at Lucas who was waiting in the corner patiently, his sea green eyes on her.

"Yes?" Riley asked stretching out the world and walking towards him.

"You know, I have been working hard for the past four months and I haven't taken a break. I need a distraction, our daughter is sleeping and we're not." He winked at her hoping she would get the message.

"Do you want to go to sleep? I can give you a bottle of warm milk if you'd like?" She joked.

He ran towards her and picked her up. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He started kissing her neck. "But we have no bed and our daughter can wake up anytime now."

"Well then let's go check out the master bedroom." Lucas said grabbing her hand and walking with her upstairs.

Once they entered the room they saw a walk in closet, a complete bathroom, and a mirror on the ceiling placed on top of where the bed should go. "We have to get rid of this."

"Really? I thought it looked nice."

"This is why i'm taking a break off of work so I can take care of Katherine and decorate the house, you have no good taste." Riley said walking inside the walk in closet.

"I have good taste."

"On what?"

"On many things."

Riley looked at him. "Like?"

"I have good taste in woman."

"That you do." The brunette said pecking his cheek.

"We have one day to ourselves before I go back to work on Monday. What do you wanna do?" Lucas asked as he followed Riley back downstairs.

"Let's go out. I haven't had a good cheat meal since I gave birth to Katherine."

"I know this place that serves good cheeseburgers, you know i'm a monster for those."

"Yes, I do." Riley said looking at the bathrooms downstairs.

"We can leave Katherine over at Maya's house and-"

"You wanna leave Katherine over at Maya's house?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know she's been trying to teach Katherine how to ha-hurrr you for months now, right?"

Lucas smiled, it was sort of Maya's way of mocking him. "I just want to have fun with you tonight."

"Then it's a date."

"Yes it is." He said kissing her.

"Let me just call her." She said walking towards her purse to take out her phone. She saw Lucas pick up Katherine, and showed her around the house. Before Riley dialed Maya's number she spoke to Lucas. "Did she wake up?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get her bottle."

"No need. I'm gonna take her outside."

"Don't drop her in the pool." Riley asked worried.

"What makes you think i'll drop our daughter in the pool?" He closed the glass door and took her outside to the patio.

 **The story will get better, I promise. Let me know what you think...also if you guys have any idea on how to improve my writing let me know**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Missy By The Way

By Malice Through Agony

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Missy Bradford: Olivia Stuck**

 **Derek Martin: David Henrie**

 **Patrick Beckham: Dylan O'brien**

* * *

Riley woke up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare. It happened once again, it always does that. Just when she thinks it's over it comes back scarier and more atrocious. Sweat covered her arms, forehead and body. She sat upright and leaned her forehead on the top of her knees, letting out a silent sob. The nightmare will never end, she can never make peace with it. It's been two years since the incident accrued, and it still haunted her.

Lucas woke up once she tried to get out of bed, he quickly followed her downstairs.

"Riley? What's wrong?"

"It...it happened again." Riley said as she wiped fallen tears from her eyes.

Lucas knew what that meant, he had been with her ever since it happened. "Riley, i'm...i'm sorry."

"Why does this happen? The last time it happened I was four weeks pregnant with Katherine. Lucas...what if it happens again? Do I need to go back to therapy?"

He ambled towards the brunette and hugged her, he felt her warm hair on his bare chest. "This is probably a one time thing. It won't happen again."

That's all she needed, Lucas knows that she doesn't like to speak about it. All she wants is someone who can dissipate her fears and return her back to her old self. But he never could, she won't be the same old Riley. The same old Riley was the reason she's more down to Earth, he regrets not being there on time everyday.

"You wanna know what happened?"

Lucas thought of it, of course he wanted to know. He wanted nothing but the truth. He knows that whenever she speaks about it, she always breaks down and cries. "You don't have to tell me, Riley. I know you're not ready."

"I just want to go back in time and stop it."

He rested his chin on her head. "Do you want me to not go to work tomorrow?"

"No...yeah you have to. We both have a big day ahead of us."

Lucas walked inside the elevator just seconds before it closed. He wore his work tuxedo with his pompadour haircut freshly combed and a dab of cologne. A serene woman with wavy brown hair with highlights and a white button up shirt stood beside him. She had many papers and a marti backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Sam Truce?" she asked flashing her seducing smile.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked facing the woman, he was nearly taken aback by her eminent aspects.

"We're both going to level 20, I figured you worked at Sam Truce."

"Yeah," He said extending his arm for her to shake it.

She did so and smiled at him.

"Do you have an appointment with us?" Lucas asked.

"Do I look like a client?" she asked trying to broaden the conversation.

"Actually you do."

She smiled. "Well i'm actually a temp."

"You're a temp?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. I gotta pay the rent."

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out. "Do you by any chance know where Mr. Friar is? I have to deliver him some files."

Lucas smiled. "Well you'll find out eventually. He's a hard worker and a good looking man."

"I'll find out." she teased.

He walked towards his office and saw his friend Patrick.

"Hey, how's the new house?"

"I don't know I haven't seen the rest of it. If Riley calls tell her i'm in a meeting." Lucas said.

"You're meeting doesn't start till 1:00. Think she'll believe you? She used to sit at this desk, don't you remember?" He asked as he watched Lucas walk into his office. "She'll know i'm lying and then i'll be forced to listen to her yelling at me."

"Is that Lucas Friar?" the woman asked Patrick as she placed some files on his desk.

"Yes, ma'am. Who's asking?"

"The new temp worker, Missy by the way?"

"Patrick." He introduced himself. "Are those for him?"

"Yes." She didn't take her eyes of Lucas.

"Watch out girl. He's married." He warned as he placed the file on the other side of his desk.

"The hot ones are always married."

"The hot girls here are married too."

After Lucas got out of his meeting it was time for him to go home. He came across Patrick's desk. "Did you forward my calls?"

"Will do."

"Alright." He spoke walking towards the elevators.

"Dude. I got tickets for the Lakers game, we gotta go." Derek spoke holding out the tickets.

"I can't, i'm in the middle of moving in. Maybe some other time."

"Since when does your wife dictate your life?"

"Since she became my wife. Just take your yours."

He walked passed 'the woman's' desk. "So soon, Mr. Friar." she spoke turning to face him on her chair.

"You figured it out."

She nodded. "Missy by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Good luck at your next job." Lucas said as he walked towards the elevator.

"I'm actually coming back tomorrow and the following day, Friday is my last day."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess you will."

"Remember me?" Missy asked as she past Lucas in the halls of his office the next day.

"Missy."

"Ding ding ding."

She took a seat on Patrick's desk and smiled at him. Lucas couldn't help, but notice the amount of cleavage she was showing. Her dark purple sweetheart neckline showed just a little too much.

"Where's Patrick?" he asked taking off his gray blazer and holding it in his hands.

"He's out with the flu. I did some trading with the other temps and I quarreled your desk. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you grab and pad and a pen and follow me." Lucas asked walking into his office and sitting down on his computer seat.

She did as he instructed to do so and followed him. "Here's the memo for the Christmas party this Friday."

"Thanks." He realized she wasn't sitting down on the chairs in his office. "Please, take a seat."

"Why don't they invite spouses to the party?"

"I really don't know, most companies do that. I guess they figure you aren't gonna kick back and let loose if your spouse is there."

"You make it seem like the parties are wild." She asked.

"They don't get too wild."

"Bummer,"

"Alright let's get started first things-"

"No need I took care of that."

Lucas was confused, how could she possibly know what he was going to tell her? "Took care of what?"

"Every Tuesdays you send your wife flowers...I called to confirm they've been delivered."

Lucas wanted to test her to see if she was telling the truth. "What type of flowers?"

She thought for awhile. "You sent her white calla lilies."

He nodded looking down at his files.

"How long have you two been married?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Two years on April."

"Lucky girl." She complimented. "Patrick told me she used to be your assistant."

He didn't want to open up to Missy, they've only known each other for two days and she already knew too much. "Let's make some calls."

"Lets do."

"Lets start with Stefan Tranter over at Emerson see if he can give me a lunch appointment, some point next week," Lucas said.

"Restaurant?"

"Water Grill." Lucas answered.

"Anything else?"

"That'd be all."

She smiled and walked back to her desk.

Riley and Lucas prepared themselves to go to sleep. He slipped off his shirt and got into bed, cuddling with Riley. They'd finally finished fully furnishing the house and they were exhausted and desperate to go to sleep. "Babe, on the way home from the grocery store I stopped at campus and picked up a catalog for next semester's curriculum. I'm going to need help on the courses, I want you to help me pick them out."

He kissed her cheek. "Did we plan on leaving Katherine at a daycare center while I go to work and you go to school?"

"Why are you asking that like it's a question? We did plan on that."

"I'm sorry i've just been swamped over at the office lately, must've slipped my mind." he said.

"Guess you need me back at the firm."

"Maybe I do." he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Is that why you didn't return my call today?" she asked as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"What time did you call?"

"Around four."

"Did you leave a message?"

"Yeah." she asked as she turned off the lamp that illuminated the master bedroom.

"Oh, Patrick was out sick today and our temp said that Miley called, I guess she meant you."

"She?" Riley asked facing him. "You best not be flirting with her."

"Relax. I only have eyes for one girl."

She smiled.

"Too bad she isn't here." he played.

Riley gently shoved him. "I'm just joking with you. You know I love you." he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"If she makes a move on you I want you to tell me."

"I will."

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

They both closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **How do you think Riley react when she meets Missy for the first time, on the next chapter?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review...**


	3. The Story Behind My Nightmares

By Malice Through Agony

 **Minor Swearing, and hint of Intercourse.**

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Missy Bradford: Olivia Stuck**

 **Derek Martin: David Henrie**

 **Patrick Beckham: Dylan O'Brien**

 **Malia Reynolds: G. Hannelius**

* * *

Riley figured it was time to get into shape, she's been slacking it ever since Katherine was born. She hadn't been on her diet, she hadn't gone to the gym, and she noticed she's gained a few. She slipped into her light gray lululemon and her sports bra, her hair was tied into a ponytail and Malia was watching Katherine. She put on her earphones and clicked on her 'Running Playlist'. She planned on running through the neighborhood and back, as she got closer to her house, her favorite running song came on and she started running faster.

 _"I'm unstoppable, i'm a porsche_

 _with no brakes._

 _I'm invincible, yeah I win every single game_

 _I'm so powerful_

 _I don't need batteries to play_

 _I'm so confident,_

 _yeah, i'm unstoppable today._

She felt the sweat drip down from her forehead, her feet wanted to give up but she continued running. _Two more blocks_ she told herself. Then out of the nowhere her mind landed on the nightmare, which only angered her more. She sped up, the music playing in her ears made her want to run faster.

 _Unstoppable today, unstoppable today_

 _Unstoppable today_

 _I'm unstoppable today._

She stopped at her front yard, just as Lucas pulled up on the driveway. She looked at the stopwatch, fourteen minutes and that was just there and back. Once Lucas reached her, he pecked her lips. He looked slightly disappointed and Riley knew why.

"I'm sorry, Lucas I had to do this."

"Where's Katherine?"

"A friend is taking care of her." Riley reassured.

He nodded before he looked at her and then he slowly shook his head. "You told me you wouldn't do this anymore."

"I told you i'll take it under consideration."

"Did you?"

"Yes, for a year." Riley said as she took out a cold water from the fridge.

"Please Riley, don't do this to yourself."

"I'm not torturing myself if that's what you think."

"I don't." he said as he placed some food on the table. "I just don't want to see you do that stuff again."

"You don't want me to work out? Is that it? Because you did it when we were dating, and I didn't complain. Do you not want me to go on a diet either?""

"There's a difference, i'll let you work out. But you don't have to, you have an amazing body Riley. The diet part is what scares me."

She knew what he meant. "It was only once."

"I'm just saying there's a difference between not eating too much and not eating at all."

He gave her a kiss and walked back to the fridge. "I'm guessing you're gonna want to eat a salad for dinner today."

She smiled. "You know me too well. I'm gonna go pick up Katherine and then i'm gonna hop on the shower."

"Or?"

"Or..."

"I can join you, and you can pick Katherine up in an hour." Lucas asked.

She laughed. "Let's go." she ran to the bathroom.

Lucas began to unbutton his shirt then he followed.

* * *

Thursday:

"I hope we're not disturbing anything." Riley asked as she sat down with Lucas on a chair alongside Katherine in her stroller.

"Of course not, I finished a few files early so I got at least a few minutes for my family." He kissed Riley and tickled Katherine's sides, her laughter adorned the office.

"Hey, Lucas I brought you your morning coffee." Missy said.

She walked over to him and handed him the coffee. When she bent down he noticed how much she exposed, he found himself staring until he mentally slapped himself. "Ahh, Riley this is Missy, Missy this is Riley."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." They both shook hands. "Who's angel is this?" she asked looking at Katherine.

"Ours," Riley said.

"Oh my gosh, hey girl." she said caressing her cheek which only brought a smile on Katherine's face. "You guys should watch out for them boys when she grows up, because she might be getting all of them." she looked back at Lucas. "She has beautiful hair. Just like you."

Lucas smiled at her, but from the corner of his eyes he could see Riley's expression. She had that face of: _who the hell do you think you are?_

"I should get going." She spoke. "It was nice to meet you Miley."

"It was nice to meet you too, Missa."

"It's Missy." she corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You said Missa."

"In that case it's Riley."

They both gave each other a fake smile and Missy walked away.

"Can you at least try to hide your jealousy?" Lucas asked.

"Did you hear her? She was practically flirting with you right in front of me."

"She's just playing, she know's i'm a married man..." he raised his left hand and pointed to his ring. "And she knows that I wear this proudly."

"I should go, i'm going to go take Katherine to the mall so she can get her picture taken with Santa. Wanna come? I'm sure he has a seat for the big boys." She smiled as he kissed her.

"I'll walk you out." he said as he grabbed the stroller.

* * *

Friday:

Lucas made it to his office, and he sat down. He heard a knock and he looked up to see who it was, of course it was Missy with a flashy smile and a short black skirt that caught his attention.

"Um...how can I help you?"

"Don't need help. Just some files here that need to be revised." she said as she handed him the files and walked out, he couldn't help but glance at her behind. He shook his head so he won't think of that, he was happily married and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

After four hours of revising files and making calls lunch finally arrived. He gladly walked to the lunch room and took out a _Hot Pocket_ that he put in the microwave. On his way to sit down on the table he found Missy crying in the corner. She finally looked at him and she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I thought you went out, I should go."

He grabbed onto her forearm so he can stop her from taking more steps. "You stay here and i'll go."

"You're food is going to burn, if you leave." They both sat back down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"My boyfriend...he um, just broke up with me." Missy said as she wiped upcoming tears away.

"If it didn't work, it wasn't meant to be."

"Two years, Lucas. After two years...a text message is how he decides to end it."

"That just proves my point, Missy any guy would be lucky to have you. You're pretty, you're smart, and on task 24/7. Heck if I were single..."

She smiled at what he was going to say. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, it actually is."

"Good."

"I'll see you tonight." She walked away and Lucas took out his Hot Pocket from the microwave.

Just as she left Derek walked in. "Wow. Door closed, a beautiful brunette and a married man inside alone."

"Do you ever mind you're own business?"

"I'm just trying to warn you and tell you how much of a dumbass you are."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"She likes you, I see her staring at you when you are in your office. And you're just leading her on, woman like that use work as a place to get a man and i'm just saying you're on her list."

"You're stupid. Why would you think i'm leading her on? I'm married, how many times do you want me to repeat that?"

He walked out before Derek answered.

* * *

Friday Night:

Riley woke up from another nightmare. This time she was terrified she ran to check up on her daughter to only find her safe and sleeping. She silently prayed as she kissed her on her forehead. The nightmares had to end, they only get worse. She called her newly found friend Malia who arrived not to long after.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...remember how I told you about the nightmares?"

She nodded.

"I...think this is my conscience trying to tell me that I need to tell someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should know the story behind my nightmares." Riley said as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"You don't have to." Malia reassured.

"I want to, i've known you for a day now and I trust you already. I don't know if it's because you got pregnant at sixteen or that you are new to me, but I feel like I can trust you. Malia, can I trust you?"

She nodded, even though she was sounding paranoid she wanted to tell someone and she was all in.

"Two years before I met Lucas there was this guy named Charlie..."

 **What do you think happened between Charlie and Riley that causes her nightmares?**

 **Song: Unstoppable-Sia**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	4. Dark Pasts and A Married Man

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Missy Bradford: Olivia Stuck**

 **Malia Reynolds: G. Hannelius**

 **Derek Martins: David Henrie**

 **Waitress: Caitlin Carver**

 **Bartender: Jean-Luc Bilodeau**

 **Friday Night:**

Lucas didn't go home for dinner so he decided to stop by Water Grill to eat one of his favorite burgers in town. He took a seat by the bar and asked for a _Bacon Cheeseburger Deluxe_ with a side of fries. A woman approached as he looked to see who it was, to his surprise it was Missy in a black bodycon dress with her hair straightened and heavy makeup.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked as she looked at him.

Once again she managed to get his attention. "No, have a seat?"

She gladly took a seat next to him and smiled. "Grabbing a bite before?"

"Yeah, haven't ate since five. Did you?"

"Brilliant minds think alike."

"If so you should try this one." he said motioning towards his burger.

"Would you like to order it for me?"

He smiled. "And why would I do that?"

"Come on Lucas Friar, be the gentleman you are."

"Alright then." he said as he looked back at the waitress. "Can I have another one for the lovely lady right next to me?"

"Coming right up." the waitress walked to the back.

"And make it the special."

"So...tell me about yourself." Missy said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your family, how'd you and Riley meet?"

"College." he answered smiling at the memory. "Actually if you wanna go way back, we met in the 6th grade."

"Really? Long time friend?"

"Yeah, we sort of grew apart in High School."

Missy glowered. "I hated High School, I lost like half of my friends there."

"Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant time for me either. Got into a fight with another classmate."

"Nu'uh. Do tell." she asked bracing herself for a story.

Lucas hated the memory, if Riley hadn't been there then maybe he would've had a chance to win her back. "Nah, I don't think I should."

"Well whenever you're ready, i'm here to listen."

"Nice to know...you look great by the way."

She looked down at her dress. "Oh, this old thing. It's nothing, the last time I wore this dress was back in June."

The waitress placed the plate right in front of Missy and her eyes widened. "Okay this looks amazing."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I don't think you'll finish it."

"Really what makes you think that?"

"A woman like you won't be able to finish something like that."

"I'm about to prove you wrong." she said as she placed three fries in her mouth.

"I bet you will."

* * *

Riley was in tears. Explaining the story was a little harder than she thought, it has been years and it still scares her. "He grabbed me and he started kissing my neck. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I kicked, punched, scratched, and bit him but nothing would get him off of me. It was just making him more aggressive, he told me the more I refused the longer he would..." she let out a sob. "He stripped me down to my bra and panties and he held the pocket knife on my neck, it wasn't until then when Lucas walked through the door. Charlie saw him and he slid the knife down through my thigh, Lucas pulled Charlie off of me and he beat him up till he was out cold, he didn't stop until I pulled him back. The police came and they took Charlie, he's going to spend 25 years in jail for murder and for trying to rape me."

"He's a horrible man." Malia said as she hugged Riley. "People like that don't have a heart."

"And know, six years after I still get the nightmares. Today's was the worst out of all of them."

"What was it about?"

"He took Katherine from me." Riley said. "I don't want him to know I have a family, he can't know that Lucas is my husband and he definitely can't know about our daughter."

"He's in jail, I doubt he'll come near your family again. Good bless your old friend and may she rest in peace."

"I remember her everyday."

"Riley if you ever need anything, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to just listen...know that i'm a house away."

"Thank you." Riley breathed. "You should go home, i'm sorry I woke you up."

"I don't mind."

After she left Riley walked to her daughter's nursery and found her asleep. She whispered, "Mommy loves you."

* * *

"She's going back to college next month to get her degree in finance." Lucas said as he finished the last bite from his burger, he looked back at Missy who was already finished. To his surprise she ordered another set of large fries for the both of them. "You know, I still don't see why your boyfriend left you."

She smiled. "Damn, Riley is a lucky woman."

"Yeah, I guess she is."

"So why didn't she finish college?"

Lucas didn't want her to know, it was Riley's past and it wasn't his place to tell anyone. "She had family problems." he lied.

"Well she managed to come out on top, and she's blessed with a handsome husband and a beautiful daughter."

"How you holding up, you know with your ex?"

"Who?" Missy asked knowing he would understand her.

Knowingly he did. "Good, forget about him."

The bartender walked up to them. "Would you two like anything?"

"Actually can I take a dirty martini." Missy asked, she looked back at Lucas. "Make his filthy."

"Sure." the bartender walked back and started on their drinks.

"Why did you make mine filthy?" Lucas asked.

"You've been working for four months straight and you have a daughter to take care of, this is your time to cut loose."

"I don't know, Missy...i'd like to stay sober for my wife."

"She doesn't have to know."

* * *

The party consisted of alcohol and dancing, both of which Lucas had a little too much of. But yet, he found himself dancing with none other than Missy. She was coming on to him a little to strong. As a married man he did the right thing of making their relationship platonic.

"Tequila?" Missy asked as she held out a cup.

"Nah i've had three martinis, a tequila won't do any good."

"C'mon don't be a coward."

"Alright." He chugged the tequila and started dancing.

They scooted over to the side because more people started dancing. "You know I wasn't going to show up."

"Why not?"

"Well, i'm just a temp and i've only been working here for a week." she said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here wanted you to come, I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have showed up either. I would have been working on some files."

She laughed as she glanced up, to both of their surprises they were under a mistletoe.

"You wanna put one on the cheek?" she asked as she put her hair to the left side of her shoulder.

"I don't think I should, keep in mind I am married."

"If you don't people will start talking..."

"I guess we'll have to take that chance. We're in public, i'm married...speaking of being married this one has to go home."

He walked out of the horde of people and he bumped into Derek.

"Hey man, are you going home?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied as he put on his blazer.

"Oh C'mon. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"With my wife and child, i'm gonna go take a leak then i'm out." Lucas said as he walked towards the urinals.

After he finished he started washing his hands. Then Missy walked in a with the mistletoe in her mouth, she pushed him inside one of the stalls and she went in there with him.

"Missy what are you-"

He was cut of by her lips on his, she moved down to his neck and back to his lips, he quickly pushed her away. She grabbed on to his belt and began to untie it but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"You said we were in public...no we aren't." she slid down his body placing her hands on him.

He stopped her and pushed her back. "I'm married!" He left her there and he quickly walked out, his drive home was a blur. He walked inside his house and into the bathroom in his room, a kiss mark was on his neck and his lips. He splashed cold water on his face and changed into his night wear, which consisted of pajama pants and no shirt. He slowly made his way on the bed and wrapped his arm around Riley's waist.

"Did anything happen at the party?" she asked yawning.

"No." He lied. "Just a regular party."

 **What happens next? Riley's nightmares are out on the open and Missy's lust is now clear for Lucas.**

 **Also if you guys have any song recommendations I would like to know and maybe add them to the story.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review...**


	5. Enough is Enough

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Missy Bradford: Olivia Stuck**

 **Derek Martin: David Henrie**

 **Patrick Beckham: Dylan O'brien**

 **Manager: Tyler Perry**

 **Monday:**

Lucas walked towards his office with his morning coffee in his hands. Ever since Friday night he has been a little flustered with Missy, she came on to him to strong when he didn't want her to. The good thing was that Friday was her last day and he didn't ever have to see her again. That changed when he saw her approach him, his heart beated faster, but his mind led him somewhere else.

"Hi." she said with a smile and a wave as she passed him.

"Hey." he muttered as he walked to Patrick's desk. "Why is she here? I thought Friday was her last day."

"Didn't you hear? Lisa got a stomach virus when she drank from my glass of wine on Friday. I didn't even think I was still sick."

He nodded. "How long is she gonna be here?"

"Till Lisa gets better."

"Alright then." He walked into his office when he heard a knock. A sigh of relieve lightened his mood when he saw Derek instead of Missy. "What do you need?"

"Nothing...but man. You missed a good party, after you left Jake spilled his wine all over Allison's dress."

"Nice to know." Lucas said as he turned on his computer and checked his email.

* * *

Riley finished her 100th curl up and her stomach was in pain, she moved onto jumping jacks then to push ups. The house was freshly cleaned and Riley had at least four hours to work out, cook, and take care of Katherine until Lucas came home from work. She got a phone call from Malia and she decided to answer it.

 _"Hey what's up?"_ Riley asked as she wiped the sweat of off her forehead.

 _"You should open the box that was delivered to your door today."_

 _"What box?"_ Riley asked as she walked towards the front door.

 _"There's one on your door. I was driving back from the grocery store and I saw it."_

 _Riley opened the door and saw a small black box on the floor. "Oh, thanks. I'll call you tonight."_

 _"Bye."_

* * *

Lucas opened the driver's seat to his car and got inside. After avoiding Missy and working hard he needed to go home to his wife and daughter. He was about to place his keys inside the ignition when he saw someone open the door from the passenger's side of the car. He rolled his eyes when he saw Missy, wearing a black coat and some dark heels. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was lighter which made her look more natural and attractive.

"I owe you an apology, Lucas." she said as she looked at his eyes.

He sighed with relief. "Look, i'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I was just being nice, we both had a few drinks on Friday and we should just forget about it."

"I don't know about forgetting, i'd still like to kiss you again. Next time we should try that without our clothes." she licked her lips. "Maybe, just maybe, we can make that happen." she ran her finger through his thigh, but he stopped her.

"Missy, just get out of my car."

"Will this change your mind?" she unzipped her coat exposing her lingerie. "You wanna do this here...?"

"Get out of my car."

"C'mon I know you want this." Missy said as she ran a hand through her hair trying to seduce him.

"I'm a married man, you need to understand that. We can both lose our jobs if we're caught."

"No one has to know."

"Get out of my car!" Lucas yelled frightening her.

"Fine!" she got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

* * *

He spent the past five minutes in his car trying to put the words together when he tells Riley what happened. He ran a hand through his hair knowing how the conversation would end. He thought about not telling her at all, but that would just make it worse. Lucas got out of his car and walked on the stone pathway that led to the front door, after opening it he shouted her name. "Riley! I'm home!" After no answer he looked for her, but he couldn't find her. "Riley?"

"Over here."

He saw her in the dining room table with a glass of wine next to her, she had a dreary expression.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I just spent the past half hour on the phone with Darby. Did you know her husband has been having an affair with a random woman for a whole year?"

"How did she find out?"

"He just blurted it out. He's leaving her, Lucas. He's abandoning his own child, he said he could care less about her. He's such an ass."

"That's horrible."

"It's a disaster. If it were ever me-"

"It will never be you because I would never cheat on you." Lucas said.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I know."

"Tim is a dumbass."

"I 100% agree with you." she grabbed his hands. "Where you going to tell me something?"

He thought about it for a while, if he told her right now...god only knows what would happen. "Nothing important, c'mon let's go eat."

"Actually, I already ate. I'm just gonna go take a shower and go to bed."

He nodded. "Is Katherine asleep?"

"Yeah, if she wakes up I have a bottle on the counter for her."

Lucas gave her a kiss and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Darby sent pictures of you from her wedding." Riley said walking up the stairs.

* * *

The next day at work Lucas decided to tell Derek about what has been happening, he deserved to know and maybe he could help him out.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." Derek said with a huge sneer on his lips.

"Derek do you think this is funny?"

"Of course, I thought she had something for you, but I didn't know she would act on it."

"I didn't even know she felt like that about me until Friday."

"Are you sure you didn't lead her on?" Derek asked as he sat down on his desk.

"No, I was just trying to make her feel better."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna put it to human resources."

"As in get her fired?" Derek asked.

"I don't have a choice, Derek."

"Think about it, what if she chooses to make trouble and says that you came on to her? More people will believe her because of last time. What do you think happened to your last assistant? Oh, that's right you married her!"

Lucas didn't change his mind, he had to keep her away from to him to save his marriage.

"Lucas, hey. What are you doing?" asked the manager of the company as he entered his office.

"I have a personal matter I'd like to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"You know Missy Bradford the temp worker?"

He nodded.

"She...uh..."

"If this is a complaint about her staging, save your breath her agents just called. She's not coming back in."

"Really? Did they say why?"

"Nope. Was there any problems?"

"No, just her attitude."

 **Short chapter, but I ended it where I could because the next chapter is the Christmas chapter and old faces will make an appearance.**

 **Why do you think Missy quit her job?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	6. Past and Present

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Important Chapter: It will include flashbacks that explain the Rucaya triangle and go back to present day.**

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Maya Hart: Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Josh Matthews: Uriah Shelton**

 **Melanie Matthews Hart: Mia Talerico**

 **Charlie Gardner: Tanner Buchanan**

 **Katherine Jennings: Victoria Justice**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning:**

Riley was preparing their annual Christmas breakfast when she felt hands wrap around her waist and a warm kiss on her left cheek. She shortly came out of the shower and she had her hair in a messy bun while her body was covered in a oversized jumper with dark jeans and Tom's. Knowing who it was she turned around and greeted him with a proper kiss. One of the perks about having a one year daughter who sleeps a lot is that you have time to get a full sleep on Christmas morning. After a quick makeout session with her husband she returned to her cooking, while Lucas sat on the other side of the kitchen's island with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Why did you leave bed early?"

 _Isn't it obvious? she asked herself._ "Well Lucas do you want to make the breakfast?"

"No thank you. When are they getting here?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

She glanced towards the clock on the stove. "Around nine or ten."

"Good." he said. "I love them, but sometimes it gets a little wild with three four year olds running around the house."

"Hey, don't blame them for being ready when we weren't."

"I know, but Zay's son...I don't know how they get him to sleep."

She laughed. "Vanessa has her ways."

Minutes passed and Riley heard a knock on the door, after opening it and being greeted by her best friend Maya and Josh with their daughter Melanie she sat them down in the dinner table.

"Why didn't Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa come with you?" Lucas asked.

"Zay and Vanessa took a plane to Texas on Monday last week because she wanted to spend the holiday with her family this year. Farkle and Smackle went to Paris for a business trip and decided to just stay there. Luckily for us we come every year." Maya said.

"Zay might be an NYPD, but that's nothing compared to an angry Vanessa. I can see why he decided to go to Texas." Lucas said.

After a simple laugh, Melanie burped.

"Melanie, that is not how we behave at breakfast."

"Sowwy, we only behave like that in house." She said smiling and taking a bite from her waffles. "When we open pwesents?"

"When we finish eating." Josh said as she tickled her stomach making her laugh.

"I just can't believe she's my aunt." Riley said as she eyed Melanie. "I mean what am I supposed to do when she realizes that?"

"She's gonna give you a hard time I just know it." Maya looked at Lucas then back at Josh with a smile. "Isn't that great!"

"How's work Maya?"

"Great actually, I thought I would have to deal with annoying high schooler's but they all seem to enjoy my class. One student even asked me to paint them a picture and they would buy it."

"How much you gonna charge?"

"They said they can pay up to $250."

"So how much are you going to charge?" Lucas asked.

"250." Riley answered for her best friend.

"See you know me so well."

"You guys rarely see each other and you act like you guys don't." Josh said. "How?"

"College can't separate us. She may have gotten a full scholarship, but we stayed in touch." Riley said.

"She told me everything, meanwhile i'm just studying 24/7. It's like we switched lives in college, I was supposed to go to all the parties not her."

"I wish I hadn't. Would've saved me a whole lot of suffering."

"I know," Maya muttered.

"How did you and Lucas meet?" Josh asked out of the nowhere.

It had been years since Lucas and Riley met for the first time and Josh never knew. "I fell onto his lap." Riley answered.

"Yeah, it was one of the best day's of my life."

"I'm still confused. I remember you saying you had to choose between Riley and Maya, how did that happen?"

Maya, Lucas and Riley all looked at each other. Not knowing what to say, Maya got up and carried Melanie, "Let's go open some presents."

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYY." Melanie screamed into Maya's ear.

Riley's smile widened. "She finally did it! YYYAAAAAAAAAYYYY."

"Okay! We got it!" Maya yelled as she took her daughter towards the Christmas tree where she placed her presents.

Riley followed. "I'm gonna go get Katherine." she walked off leaving Lucas and Josh alone.

"So tell me, how'd you guys get through it?"

"It wasn't easy. I told Maya I liked her, just not in that way. I guess she was still hung up on you because she told me a special guys holds her heart and i'm glad thats you."

He smiled. "I'm really glad she didn't give up on me when I told her we can't be together. How'd you tell Riley?"

"It didn't go according to plan. I remember walking into her room wanting to tell her..."

* * *

 **Freshman Year:**

 **November 17, 2016**

"I need to talk to you." Lucas said as he climbed through her bay window.

"About?"

He looked with a grin. "Remember when you fell on my lap? How nervous you were?"

She smiled at the memory. "Yeah."

"From that day my life changed, I didn't expect to change who I was for anyone. I thought I was going to get kicked out of that school anyways, but you made me want to change. You made me want to make a good impression on people and I didn't know why. Even though we were so uncomfortable with each other you were one of my best friends and..."

Riley stopped listening when she heard the word 'friends' come out of his mouth. That all he wanted _friendship_. _He wants Maya_ , Riley thought.

"...I didn't expect to find myself in this mess. And it can go in many directions, but I know that I want to always have you both in my life. Losing you is like losing myself, I can't and I won't let that happen. This choice that I say can change our lives for the worst-"

"What type of friend am I if I can't decipher my best friends feelings?"

"What?" he asked.

"We are so alike. And it sometimes brings a smile to my face because we have somethings in common. We're summer rain, we rode on a white horse and you're one of my favorite people to talk to. But then I started realizing how much you care for Maya, how much you stare at her or try to make her comfortable. We tried dating and we barely talked to each other, we tried staying friends and all of the sudden I feel like I can tell you anything. But ever since Texas, you've had these feelings for Maya. You tried to kiss her, Lucas-"

"But I stopped myself-"

"You act on what you feel-"

"Because I-"

"Because you don't think!" Riley didn't realize how harsh that sounded. "I was hurt Lucas! You tried to kiss her!"

"You told me you saw me as a brother! How do you think I felt?"

"I was trying to protect Maya!"

"By hurting me?" Lucas asked. "Is that you're ideal of protecting?" He knew he was going off course, but he couldn't help it.

"What about yours? You're trying to comfort Maya and me with a lie."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"You made your choice already. You just aren't telling anybody."

"I-"

"You're playing with our feelings and you don't even know it."

"You would've done the exact same thing."

"Don't compare me to this!"

"Then what do I do? What do you want me to do?"

"To just choose Maya already."

He clenched his jaw, how did she not know that his choice was her? How did she not know that she was the one he wanted to be with?

"Maya is your 'blonde beauty' you guys are like 'fire'. You guys have this bond that we will never have, and I see the way you stare at her. I can't stand another minute of pretending to not know what you're feelings are. You like her and she likes you."

"I...what about us?" Lucas asked.

"There's no us! We were just each other's 6th and 7th grade crush."

"We have something, Riley."

"And that can be friendship."

"Why are you doing this?" he bellowed.

"To protect myself from getting hurt, again."

"Again?"

"Texas, the campfire, you holding Maya with your hands, your faces only inches apart."

"I need you Riley," he said.

"You don't need me, you need Maya, you want Maya."

"Then why is something in the way of me trying to figure that out?"

"That 'something' is me. I'm in the way of you figuring out your feelings for Maya." Riley said.

"Riley I have something for you too and she's in the way of making me figure that out."

"That's the point, you're trying to figure out if you like me. You said you were worth it, I told you I liked you and you did the same. It shouldn't have taken you this long to choose if you liked me."

"I do." Lucas reminded.

"You don't."

"You think you know my feelings, but what I say and feel is a fact. And I like you Riley!"

"And when you say that about Maya," she snapped. "You mean it!"

"Why are you stepping back? She told you not to do this!"

"She doesn't know i'm doing this, because you're going to choose her."

"That's what you want me to do?"

"That's what you're going to do." She said.

"No! I'm not going to do that."

"I'm tired of arguing with you. If you don't tell Maya...I will."

"Oh, are you going to do the same thing Farkle did to you?" Lucas mocked.

"You really do make me wonder how much better my life would've been IF YOU JUST STAYED IN TEXAS."

He walked out of her room, both angry at each other.

* * *

 **Christmas Day:**

Melanie unwrapped a present and smiled. "A Nabi?"

"Yes. You start school next year and I figured it's a right time to start learning how to read and write." Maya said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Okay. What else?"

She looked down and found a large box after unwrapping it her smile widened. "A DOLL HOUSE?!"

"Doll house?" Maya asked as she looked at Riley.

"Yeah, you have a lot of dolls why not give them a proper home?"

"Thank you." Melanie hugged her and Maya eyed Riley.

"Yes, thank you Riley. For buying my daughter toys when I asked you not to."

"I got you something else," Riley said as she walked towards the fireplace. "As your godmother, I am to take care of you and love you as if you were my own. Which means I can spoil you if I want to. So guess what!"

"What?" Melanie said jumping up and down.

She took out a small blue box. "I want to spoil you!"

"Yay."

She took out a diamond teddy bear necklace and wrapped it around Melanie's neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She hugged Riley and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She ran back to her dad and Maya walked up to Riley. "I'm gonna remember this. When you're daughter grows up i'm gonna buy her makeup and dresses and treat her like a princess."

"Can't wait." Riley said as she hugged her from the side.

* * *

 **UCLA/ College/ University/ California**

Riley saw him! She thought she was hallucinating, but it was actually him. _There's no way this is real,_ she thought. She locked herself in the bathroom and stared at the mirror. She saw a brunette with the right amount of makeup and a dress her parents wouldn't want to see her in, _why did I agree to this?_ she asked herself. Her hair was curly and she could attract any guy if she wanted to. She let her friend talk her into showing up at this party, _big mistake_. That was the downside of being in a sorority.

She fixed her lace blue dress and she walked downstairs preparing herself to go to her dorm room. _He can't be here_ , she thought. She passed people and made it to the front door when her friend grabbed her forearm.

"C'mon Riley, you aren't drinking or doing anything wrong, stay here for me."

"I don't know, Katherine. I want to go back to the dorm room."

"Not right now. I found this guy that really wants to talk to you, he's cute and well built."

Riley thought about it, she's spent the past hour not talking to anyone. "Fine, but he better be cute!"

They walked back outside and met the guy. He had light green eyes and brown hair, she definitely caught his attention. He looked at little two familiar, then it hit her. "Charlie?"

"Hey," he asked taking in her appearance.

"Yeah, hey. I didn't know you decided to come here."

"I'm guessing you two know each other." Katherine said as she looked at them both.

"We went to school together in New York." Charlie answered.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to catch up," she said as she looked at Riley. "I'll be by the pool if you need me."

"You look beautiful Riley."

"Thank you. I...it's nice to see you."

"Yeah you too." He replied smiling at her.

* * *

 **I haven't thanked you guys for the Follows and Reviews, just know i'm really glad you guys enjoy this story. I decided to add flashbacks in this chapter because I wanted you guys to know how Riley and Charlie met in college. I want you guys to know what happens in the beginning so you can understand the end.**

 **The next chapter shows how Riley and Lucas met.**

 **Clarification: Riley named her daughter Katherine after her friend in college.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	7. Old Friends

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Maya Hart: Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Josh Matthews: Uriah Shelton**

 **Melanie Matthews Hart: Mia Talerico**

 **Charlie Gardner: Tanner Buchanan**

 **Katherine Jennings: Victoria Justice**

* * *

 **UCLA/College/ University/ California**

Riley spent the past hour talking to Charlie, he told her that he moved to California because he got a scholarship that paid off his whole years. They haven't connected or seen each other since their senior year in school. They laughed, smiled, and by surprise enjoyed each other's company.

"Well...it was nice seeing you Riley." he said standing up from his chair. "Maybe we can go out sometime."

She never thought he'd ask her that since New Years on the roof when they were kids. After declining a midnight kiss Riley thought he would resent her for the rest of his life, but he seemed to understand. She looked into his green hazelish eyes and smiled, he was a handsome man and Riley could see herself dating him. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll call you?" he asked unsure because he didn't have the brunettes number.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Oh, right. You don't have my number." they exchanged numbers and he hed off.

Riley walked back to her friend Katherine who was in a conversation with two men who looked a little too old for her. She was a beautiful black haired girl with ombre hair, her black eyes and perfectly smooth cheekbones was an asset Riley wished she had. She had the perfectly slim body that every man wanted their girl to have, Riley couldn't help but feel intimidated by her perfection.

"Hey. How was Charlie?" she asked as she ran a hand through her perfectly straightened hair.

"He was nice, actually. I have a date with him."

"See," she wrapped her hand over her shoulder. "you are wanted by men."

"Well thank you for playing matchmaker, but I have to go."

"Riley, the party doesn't end till 12:00 and it's barely 10:00."

"I don't care, i'm uncomfortable with this dress and these heels aren't making it any better."

"One more hour."

Riley thought about it, the people in the party were drinkers, that's something she wasn't. She came to learn, but she was in a sorority..."Fine, just one more hour and I'm done."

"Great."

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

Josh was embraced by his daughter as she ran with to him with a huge smile. He picked her up and threw her in the air and catching her again. "Why so happy?"

"Wiley, bought me a necklace." she said as she held out the pendant of the necklace for him to see. "I love it."

Josh looked back at Lucas who had his hands in surrender then back at his daughter. "Really? A necklace?"

"Yeah, it's a teddy bear."

"Wow, it's a diamond teddy bear." he pecked her cheeks. "Promise not to lose it?"

"I pwromise."

"That's my girl." he set her down on her feet. "Now go back to mommy."

She ran back to her mom leaving. "A necklace?"

"I told Riley you guys didn't want to buy her any toys because of her sharing problem, but she didn't listen to me and she bought it anyways."

"How much did it cost?" Josh asked as he sipped his juice.

"About 200 dollars."

He nearly spilled the juice all over Lucas, but he gulped it down, coughing. "You spent 200 dollars on a necklace she might end up losing."

"Josh, money isn't a problem for us...remember?"

"I don't want you guys spending that much money for my daughter. She might take you guys for granted if she gets used to this."

He slurped his juice. "I don't care."

He rolled his eyes and ate his scrambled eggs. Josh wasn't jealous of Riley and Lucas' wealth, he just cared when they spent it on his daughter. He didn't find it right that they worked so hard to be this successful and they're willing to spend it on his family. Sure, he would've done the same but he doesn't have the money they do.

Riley received a box that was handed to her by Maya. The box was a maroon shade of red with a gold ribbon tied around it. She looked at the blonde who had burgeoned into a beautiful and caring mother. "Maya, you didn't have to."

"I know, I just wanted to."

Riley opened the box and smiled, two rings dozed inside the box and it brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen them in years. "Our friendship rings."

"I kept them all this time, I thought you'd like yours back."

Riley wiped the tears away and hugged her best friend. "I promise to never lose them."

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/ California**

"Katherine?" Riley called out. She took her eyes off of the blonde for four minutes and she lost her. She heard no answer and she didn't find her anywhere. Riley walked back inside the house and made her way through the horde of people that got in her way. She checked in the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and basement, but still no answer. The only place that was left were the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms, she found herself walking up the stairs.

The upstairs was a nice shade of yellow, the hallway was decorated with carpets and pictures on the walls. The room had white doors and to her surprise one was empty. She walked in and checked in the bathroom, she didn't see her. When she was about to leave the room a lean man with dirty blond tousled hair and sea green eyes walked in, he stopped when he saw the brunette. Her mouth was open, she didn't expect him to run into her. She hadn't seen him in hours so she figured he left but she was wrong.

He wore a white button up shirt with short sleeves that exposed his muscles and khaki jeans. He looked like a male model who was made by a god and a goddess, he looked better than ever and Riley didn't know what to say.

Lucas looked at the angelic figure in front of him, the lace dress and heels with the makeup caught him by surprise. He didn't expect to find her here, at a party with these type of people. _So why am I here?_ he asked himself. The brunette looked stiff and he knew he had to say something.

"Hey."

"H-Hi." she stammered.

"Hey."

They looked around the room and Lucas could feel the riddance they both don't want. She looked gorgeous and he still couldn't believe someone like her was brought into the world.

"I should get going." she took a few steps, but was intervened by Lucas.

"I...I didn't know you came all the way over here."

"I didn't know you did either." she said. How was it possible that they both applied to the same college, got accepted, and moved halfway across the country to only find each other at a party none of them would go to?

"Were you looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah, my friend Katherine sort of left me...alone."

"Katherine? As in Katherine Jennings?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"She's downstairs." He opened the door for her, she walked through it. He would be lying if he said he didn't steal a couple of glances at her walking in front of him.

"Where?"

She turned around and for a second he was worried that she caught him staring at her. That wouldn't be a good impression, "She's surrounded by some friends of hers."

"How do you know?"

"Because i'm one of those friends." he said as he pointed to the people she was with. All good looking men surrounded Katherine with two girls by her side.

He walked up to them and Riley followed. "Katherine i'm gonna go."

"You said an hour, it's barely been thirty minutes."

"I don't care."

"Who's gonna drive you?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going walking."

"It's like half a mile away..."

"That's not going to change my mind." Riley said as she walked towards the door.

Katherine grabbed her arm. "Just thirty more minutes and i'll drive you home."

"No. I've been waiting for while now, i'm leaving." She made it towards the door and opened it. The warm wind hit her and the breeze felt nice on her face. Riley heard steps ran to her, she turned around and found Lucas. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to your dorm room."

"Lucas you don't have-"

"I want to." he said as he walked next to her, with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

Maya and Josh prepared to go home, Maya helped Riley with the dishes as Lucas and Josh both arm wrestled to see who was stronger. They were in the middle of an intense game when the both girls decided to watch. No one was winning, they both just moved their hands from side to side. It came to a point where it almost ended, but Lucas managed to move his hand to the left.

Both Riley and Maya were bored, "Men," they both said in unison as they walked over to them.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews!" Maya shouted which caught his attention. "We're leaving!"

Lucas won the game and started laughing once he felt Josh flinched at her yelling, all eyes landed on Lucas as he continued to laugh. "I'm sorry Lucas Gabe Friar, is something funny?" Riley asked in a soothing voice that made him stop laughing.

His laugh transmuted into coughs and he shook his head. "No nothing's wrong."

"I'll see you on New Year's lil plant." Maya said hugging her best friend.

"Goodbye peaches."

"That's not fair," Josh said as they did their manly hug. "Next time prepare to lose."

"We'll see about that."

"Melanie, c'mon let's go." The little blonde ran towards her father as he carried her, Lucas wished his daughter was old enough to do that.

They closed the door and Lucas immediately hugged his wife. "So what do you want to do today?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I say we watch some movies and make some food, then we can go up to our room...get comfortable." he winked at her and kissed her cheeks. "Or we can read."

"See, that's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You always add something fun then something boring, knowing I would choose something fun." she said as she faced him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Really?" he asked kissing her.

"You're so full of it." she kissed him and they walked back to the living room, preparing for one of their most perfect dates yet.

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Riley and Lucas both walked, in silence. They haven't felt this awkward with each other since they met, she remembered telling him that he was one of her favorite people to talk to. Now, seven years later that changed. She didn't even know if she still liked him, all she knew is that he caused her a lot of pain and he might not be aware of that.

"You know it's not to late to change your mind."

He smiled at her. "I'm not going to change my mind if that's what you think."

Silence fell upon the once again. His scent brought her memories of the two on the white horse again-the day he called her his princess. How can moments like that lead to this? she asked herself. A guy like Lucas can literally get every girl if he wanted to, so why was he spending his time with Riley?

"How have you been?" she asked, even though she felt pretty stupid for asking that it was a way to start the conversation.

"Good. I'm actually happy here."

"Yeah, it's nothing like New York. It hardly snows, no Farkle...no Maya."

"Only us." he said looking at her, _just like I always wanted it to be,_ he thought.

"So those men you were hanging out with?"

"What about them?" he asked as he looked at her. _God, she's gorgeous._

"They're frat boys. I know it's not my place to say anything, but why are you with them?"

"I don't mind," he said. "I get along with them, even though they're going to make me do some crazy things they know boundaries."

She nodded. "I could just imagine them making you come to class dressed in pink."

He hadn't heard her laugh in years and it still gave him that warmth in his heart. Boy, did he love her. "I'd just say that it's for the woman with breast cancer."

"You'd even have pink boxers."

He couldn't help, but smile at her laughter. "You're feeling extra mean today aren't ya?"

"I'm sorry, I just..." she let out a laugh. "It feels good to laugh at something that will look so cute on you." _Did I just say that pink boxers on him would look cute?_

"That's a compliment right?"

"If you want it to be."

After minutes of walking they finally stopped at the girls building. He looked at the building then back at her, not wanting her to leave. The warm wind brought some hairs into her face and he was quick to move them behind her ears. "It was nice talking to you."

She smiled. "I...maybe we can plan to see each other more often." 

"I'd like that."

"Bye." he waved as he watched her leave, she disappeared from his view. "Goodbye princess."

* * *

 **The story will get better from here. It might go up to ten chapter if what I plan works out.**

 **xox-wallflower:** ** _I thought of that! When I was on the second chapter I was thinking of a prequel, but that would have to be made after this story which wouldn't work because i'm gonna add some stuff that happened in the past so it can explain the ending. That was a good idea though, if you have more let me know._**

 **beatzlc: _Your review made me laugh. And yeah, this story follows that movie. The ending is going to be different and worth it._**

 ** _Follow, Favorite and Review_**


	8. Seven Grand

_By Malice Through Agony_

Riley and Lucas walked into their rooms at 3:00 am. The New Year's Eve party tired the two and they were excited to go to bed, Riley walked into the bathroom and took of her earrings along with her makeup. She slipped into one of Lucas's long shirts and hopped on bed, Lucas watched his wife. His shirts always looked better on her. He took of his shirt and he put on some joggers, he cuddled with his wife and kissed her forehead.

Lucas and Riley were both eating breakfast the next day with their daughter when Lucas got a call, he walked towards the living room and Riley watched. She watched him let out a sigh and walked back to her.

"I have to go to a meeting tomorrow, but they want me to go today for a business retreat in the night." he sat down next to her and sipped his coffee. "I know we had something planned, but I can stay-"

"Lucas, it's fine." she caressed his cheek, sure she was a little disappointed but he had to work and she understood that. "Take a rain check?"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course." he looked at Katherine, she had her mother's eyes with his hair. "Help me pack?"

"I always do."

After putting Katherine in her crib, Riley and Lucas prepared for his trip. She always made sure he added enough underwear and shirts because one time he did neither and he wore the same shirt for the whole three days.

"I'll be back tomorrow by eight in the night." he reassured as he put a shirt into his luggage.

"The keys are under the rock by the plant on the front door, don't forget."

"I never do." he kissed her and walked to his daughter's room with his luggage in his hand. "See you tomorrow," after placing a kiss on her forehead he walked out of their house.

* * *

The business retreat was held at a luxurious hotel with a swimming pool and a bar right next to it. Lucas wore a blue button down shirt with khaki jeans and gray Suede Leather Shoes. His friends sat at a lounge right by the pool on the other side of the bar and somehow the topic landed on lap dances.

"How 'bout you, Lucas? How much are you willing to pay?" Derek asked as he sipped his drink.

"I don't have to, I get one for free. Married remember?"

"Oh c'mon."

"Yeah. That reminds me I told her I would call her." he walked to a private area behind a large tree surrounded by bushes with his drink in his hands. He dialed her number, placed his drink on the table, and waited for her to answer his call.

"Hey, Lucas. How's the retreat?"

"Great actually, you both okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. I just fed Katherine another bottle and she's ready to go to sleep."

"Great, i'll be home tomorrow. Love you."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bummer," he heard a woman say. He quickly turned around and found Missy in a red dress that barely covered the amount of cleavage she showed. "You know if she doesn't say it back it's because she doesn't mean it."

"How did you know i'll be here?" Lucas asked trying to not get mad.

"I have my ways. Why'd you marry her in the first place?"

"That's none of your business. You weren't even invited, now get out of here before I get security."

"Security? Think they'll believe you?"

He walked away in hopes the security will deal with her crazy ass.

"Charlie Gardner, that's his name right? The man that raped your slut?"

He stopped in his tracks, rage ran through his body and at the moment he thought about hitting a woman for the first time in his life. _His_ name disgusted him and he never thought he'd hear it again. But how did Missy find out? He didn't care about that, he just wanted her gone. He angrily walked back to her.

"You know it's funny how you call other women sluts when you can barely afford an outfit that covers you completely."

She laughed. "I've seen you stare Lucas. I don't blame you, who wouldn't?"

"How much do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many George Washington's is it gonna take for you to get the hell away from me and my family?"

He saw Missy hesitate, as if she was thinking about it. "I'm not interested in your money, i'm interested in you." she ran a hand through the buttons on his shirt.

"There has to be something you want? Four thousand? Seven thousand?"

"Bribery isn't working, Lucas. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm not happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"You said you didn't want for us to jeopardize our jobs. That's why I quit so we can be together."

"Missy, i'm married."

She smiled. "I see what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't want to be the person to take charge. My bedroom 12:10?"

"You're crazy and you need help."

She walked over to him. "Help me Lucas. Help me out of this dress."

"There will never be an us, Missy. Get that idea into your crazy brain."

Her smile faded. "Seven Grand by tomorrow, or i'll do worse than just come onto you." She threatened and walked away.

Once she left Lucas sipped his drink which tasted a little different to him. He got a call and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lucas. Are you done for the day?"

"Nah, i'll be over there in a little while."

He hung up the phone and walked away, hoping after Lucas gave Missy the money she would leave.

Lucas made it to his room later that night tired. He hardly drank and he didn't know why he felt like he just ran four miles under thirty minutes. He layed on his bed and drifted into a sleep, remembering he had a meeting at 9:00 in the morning the next day.

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Months into college and Riley and Lucas friendship has grown stronger, they help each other study for tests, the do their homework together, they eat together, etc. He falls more in love with her everyday her smile, scent, laughs, and body are all assets Lucas admires about her. He knew she was 'seeing' Charlie, but that didn't stop him from flirting with her in the very nadir- _est_ way. She seemed to smile around him and Lucas couldn't help, but feel angry and jealous. Charlie has everything Lucas wants at the moment, his life revolves around the brunette and she doesn't even know it.

His jealousy is nearly turning him into 'Texas Lucas' and he doesn't want Riley to see him that way, he turns that anger into motivation. Motivation, is what gets him to run that extra mile, it's what makes him want to win Riley back.

In class Lucas waited patiently for the teacher to give him back his test. Math was his least favorite subject but fortunately it was his _princess'_ favorite. His test landed on the black side, every fiber in his body fought the will to not turn the paper over and face disappointment. But he did it anyways. The front side faced him and his mouth fell open, the number 93% was facing him.

A smile spread across his face, Riley stayed up with him till it was 2:00 in the morning helping him study. He told her many times that she should go to sleep, but she refused. He didn't regret it because that day he woke up and she was sleeping on his chest, her warmth made him want to kiss her and tell her he loved her deeply.

School ended and he ran to her dorm room, he wouldn't care if he was caught, he wouldn't care if a teacher caught him and got him in trouble he _had_ to see his princess. He opened her door and found her reading a book, she was on her bed. He happily picked her up and spinned in circles, her laughter was music to his ears.

After he put her down he hugged her.

"What happened? Why are you so happy?" she asked as she fixed her hair.

"I passed! Riley, I passed." he hugged her again, lifting her inches off the ground. "Thank you."

She laughed as her feet landed on the soft carpet. "You're welcome."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?"

"Let's go out." he said. "We've been studying nonstop for weeks. I have some money, i'll pay."

"Lucas, you passed a math test. What makes you think you're paying?"

"I figured, i'd pay because you helped me. And I owe this to you."

She smiled. "You should go before a girl sees you in here and gets you in trouble, or worse...she might think i've having a relationship with you."

His heart ached for a second, why would she think that's a bad thing? "Why's that a bad thing?"

"I can get in some serious trouble if they say i'm having sex in a dorm room, I'll see you tonight."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

Lucas woke up to a phone call that vibrated on his pocket. He answered it and was glad he heard Riley's voice.

"Lucas did you withdraw seven grand from the bank account?"

He forgot he did that. He transferred the money into Missy's account the hour after she confronted him, he hoped she stayed true to her word. "Yeah, honey I did. How'd you find out?"

"The bank left a voicemail in your office."

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and cursed in his head. "Hey, babe I have to go, i'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas hung up before he heard her respond. The clock read 9:30 and his meeting was already 30 minutes in. He quickly took a shower and dressed himself, he walked into the meeting room and found Joe, director of the meeting, speaking to other clients in a long table.

"Of course we here at Sam Truce have a couple of distinct advantages over the competition. Not the least, of which is the fact that we are privately held so we don't have to worry the transparency of public companies."

Lucas sat on his chair and faced Joe, knowing he was going to say something.

"Thought we were going to send a search party for you."

"Sorry, I overslept."

The meeting continued and Lucas wanted to go to his wife and child, his head ached and his stomach felt like it swallowed an elephant whole. He felt a man tap on his finger and whisper in his ear.

"Sir, you wife is here. She'd like to talk to you."

He got up from his seat and followed the man. He knew he shouldn't have hung up on Riley like that, it would lead to serious yelling. She was always so quick at things, it took him back to the memory of how she became his assistant.

* * *

Lucas and Riley entered the building where they will both be working, it wasn't Lucas's first day. He's been working there for three in a half years now and his boss decided to give Riley a job as an assistant of a current worker. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she just ate a animal and was ready to poop it out.

"Riley there's nothing to be worried about. The workers here are nice and they wouldn't make you work too much." They both entered the elevator.

"I'm just worried that I might mess up, or get the coffee wrong-"

He stopped her with a kiss, she seemed to get a hold of herself.

"You're not going to mess up." Lucas said as he held on to her waist.

She let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

The elevator doors opened. "I'll even walk you to his office."

Riley followed Lucas into the boss's office. He was going to tell her who she was going to work for, and she had a feeling he might not be so nice. Once they entered Lucas greeted the man with a handshake. "Carter this is my fiancee, Riley."

"Just the two people I wanted to see." he got up from his chair and walked up to Riley. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. You're supposed to tell me who i'm working for, right?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Who's that?" Riley asked as her heart beated louder than ever.

The man looked back at Lucas then at Riley. "Your fiancee Ms. Matthews."

Riley would rather have a strict boss than her fiancee. Carter left his office leaving Riley and Lucas alone, Lucas looked more happy than surprised. "Did you know about this?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

She walked over to him. "You might be my boss at work, but i'm the boss in this relationship. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Lucas followed the man into the lobby and pointed to a brunette. "Your wife." he left, leaving him with a brunette that looked slightly different. The woman turned around and Lucas found himself eye to eye with non other than Missy Bradford.

 **What happens next?**

 **To the guest who requested I add the flashback of how Riley became Lucas's assistant: I hope that wasn't disappointing. Hope you toon in for more.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	9. Princess

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Decided to make a fill in chapter that explains some things, hope you enjoy.**

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Charlie knocked on Riley's dorm room, he waited for her to open it but she never did. The anger in him boiled and he was getting ready to knock it down, he didn't want to lose his temper but she was making it really easy. He noticed the times Lucas wanted to see Riley, how he would smile when he was around her or how his eyes always landed on her out of every other girl on campus.

He knocked again a little louder than normal, but no reply. He noticed a brunette walking towards him, he turned around and saw Riley. "Hey."

"Why are you knocking so hard?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Me?" she asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

She noticed he was covered in sweat and didn't look normal. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look tired."

"Riley, i'm fine."

"Charlie, i'm Katherine."

He looked at her in disbelief. "I'm...sorry. You look like Riley."

Katherine smiled a little nervous. "You should go, i'll tell her you stopped by."

"Yeah."

* * *

Lucas walked Riley to her dorm room after their "date". She looked gorgeous, her hair was in a wraparound braid and her white halter top with skinny jeans made him want to kiss her. She never looked unattractive to him, she was perfect and he couldn't blame her. The cold breeze made her shiver and Lucas offered her his leather jacket.

"Lucas, i'm fine."

He didn't care if she said she wasn't cold, he could see it in her eyes, the way she played with her hands. Lucas placed his jacket on her and smiled, most couples did this and he hoped he can do this again...as more than just friends.

"I had fun today."

"So did I."

They walked a few more steps in silence. "Remember when we rode a white horse together?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

"Or when you fell on my lap?"

"The first time or the second time?"

"The second time."

Riley smiled. The second time she fell onto his lap she kissed him. _Why would he bring that up?_ "I remember hearing Maya spilling smoothies on you."

"She didn't find my topic interesting."

"Lucas, she's Maya...you had to have seen it happening."

"I did. Horses aren't her thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I helped give birth to a horse, I guess she didn't like that and that's when she spilled the smoothies on me."

"How could she not find that interesting?" Riley asked. "The miracle of life happened right in front of you, and she wasn't interested in hearing about that?"

He shook his head. "Only you."

"Listen, Lucas. I had a really good time." she said as they stopped in front of the girls dorm rooms. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas watched her walk away, he thought about the times they spent as kids. He would always admire looking at the back of her head in Mr. Matthews class. His heart broke when he saw the sadness in her eyes after finding out Pluto wasn't a planet. He knew he had to do something, he grabbed on to her hand and pulled her back to him till their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes lined up with his and he could smell her scent, strawberries never smelled so good on anyone.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish Lucas stopped her with a kiss, she didn't know how passionately he kissed when it was just more than a peck on the lips. Riley wrapped her hands around his neck and tiptoed so she can get every inch of him. She didn't plan on stopping anytime soon and Lucas had no intention on doing so, after seconds of kissing the both stopped to take a breath. Both their foreheads touching.

"I've been dying to kiss you," Lucas said making Riley beam.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas watched her walk inside the building, his smile bigger than ever.

* * *

Riley closed the door to her room and jumped around. Lucas Friar just kissed her and said he had been dying to do just so, that's a girl's favorite thing to hear come out of their crush's mouth. She undid her hair, letting it cascade. Her hair never looked like this. For some seconds she looked like her mom, they way she had her hair braided when she was a little girl.

She changed into her pajamas and got on her bed. Her phone had been vibrating all this time and she was glad she ignored them, after turning her phone on she read all seven messages from Charlie.

 **I have to tell you something.**

 **Where are you?**

 **I can't find you.**

 **Are you in your dorm room?**

 **Riley?**

 **Dude.**

 **Open the door!**

His texts scared her, every now and then he would lose his patience and scream at her. She never bothered on telling anyone to protect his image, Charlie was a good looking man with good grades and she wanted everyone to see him like that because deep down there's good in him.

Her phone vibrated again, but this time the text message was from Lucas.

 **Goodnight Princess.**

He hadn't called her princess in the longest time, her smile widened and she drifted off to sleep. She wished days like this could never end, Lucas was her safe place and she felt like she can do anything when she's around him.

* * *

"Hey, Riley. I've been looking for you, where have you been?"

"I was studying." Riley lied as she saw Charlie sit down next to her on the bench.

"Where?"

"The bakery."

"I looked in there and I couldn't find you." Charlie said as he looked at her.

Riley closed her book and looked at Charlie. "You must've missed me."

"I guess I did."

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on another date?" Charlie asked.

Riley thought of the nicest way to decline. She liked Lucas and she wanted to be with him, she wanted to wake up on his chest more than rarely. "Charlie, you're a nice guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you, but you're wasting your time on me. Find someone who likes you Charlie and it shouldn't be too hard."

"You don't want to date me anymore?"

"I...you...i'm sorry Charlie."

"I'll see you around."

"It shouldn't be hard trying to find somebody else. What about that girl that's always calling you?" Riley asked.

"Nah, she has her eyes on someone else."

* * *

Riley ran to Lucas and jumped on his back. He easily caught a grip on her and picked her up like she was a feather, she kissed his cheek and placed her chin on the curve of his neck.

"Looks like you're happy."

"I am. What do you say we go somewhere today?"

"I'd like that." He set her down and kissed her properly. Riley smiled and kissed him again, nothing felt better than a kiss from him.

He grabbed onto her hand and they walked together. "I told Charlie I didn't want to see him...in that type of way."

Lucas smiled. "You dumped him for me?"

"I wouldn't say dump because we weren't dating, but yes I ended it with him so I can be with you."

"Good. I didn't like him in the first place."

* * *

 **Your reviews literally make my day. This isn't one of my best chapters, but I decided to add some flashbacks. There will be a major connection that explains a few things in some chapters ahead. Stay tooned because it will get better. From what I think right now this story should go up to 12 chapters. I'm always up for suggestions on a new story.**

 **Next Chapter: You're not my Wife**

 **Follow, Fave and Review**


	10. You're not my Wife!

_By Malice Through Agony_

Lucas thought he was going to see his beautiful wife Riley, not the crazy Missy that wouldn't leave him alone. He gave her seven thousand dollars so he can leave him **alone** , but that wasn't working. She had to leave him alone! He looked at her and clenched his jaw, he didn't want to lose his temper and go off on her in public. Missy wore a black crop top that ampled her toned body, her shorts ended right under her butt and her long tanned legs were shown. Lucas didn't even bother look, he wasn't _interested_ anymore.

"I made reservations to this restaurant that has a beautiful view and it's a two story-"

"What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to see me." Missy said as she inched closer to him. "Plus, it's the morning after."

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything last night."

"Yes we did. I even have the video to prove it."

"NO," he looked around, realizing how loud he sounded and calmed himself down. "you don't because we didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Babe, calm down you're going to make a scene."

"A scene?" Lucas looked around, he grabbed her forearm and dragged her to a private area.

"Let me go."

He stopped dragging her and looked her in the eyes. "You think by wearing the slutty-ish outfits you'll get my attention?! Well guess what, you aren't!"

She looked at him despondency. "What?"

"I'm married, and i'm in love with her. There will never be an us, got that?!"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like a stranger?"

"That's exactly what I am. A stranger."

"We both know what we were getting into from the very beginning Lucas, it's too late for cold feet."

Lucas looked at her like she was retarded. She was making no sense to him, "What are you talking about?"

"The first time we met in the elevator, our dirty martini, the Christmas Party? You even said you wished you were single just so we can be together!"

"I never said that!"

"Lucas you did. Do you want me to go in there," she said pointing towards the doors that led to the meeting room. "and tell them the truth?"

She was making no sense. He never said anything she accused him of. He loves Riley, he would never go with anyone else. Lucas just said those stuff to make her feel better, he clarified it many times that we was HAPPILY MARRIED.

Missy took a few steps towards the door before she was pulled back by a strong pair of hands. He pushed her towards the wall and held her there. "Who do you think they'll believe? I've been working in that company for FIVE years, you've been working there for a week."

She caressed his cheek. "They'll believe me once I show them the video."

"We DIDN'T do anything!"

"Yes, we did. How else would I know that you have Riley and Katherine's name tattooed on your right rib cage?"

He inched closer to her ear and whispered in a raspy voice to show her how angry he was. "There will never be an us, you really think I will divorce my wife and abandon my child for a psychotic bitch like you? You are at the bottom of my list, and Riley's at the top. Every girl I know will come before you because you disgust me."

He left her at that, he didn't care about the tears that piled up in her eyes threatening to come out. He wanted her gone.

"Lucas!" Missy yelled, but it was too late. He was already inside the meeting room and she didn't dare follow.

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Two years into college and Charlie has grown angrier than he ever could. Not too long ago he realized Lucas and Riley were dating, he followed them one night when they went on their date. He watched and watched, he saw when she climbed on top of him in the driver's side of his truck. He watched Lucas kiss her neck, he saw Riley satisfied with him, but he didn't bother look away. Everytime he saw them his anger built up, he wanted Lucas dead and he was willing on doing just so. Hope rose when he saw Riley get off of him, they didn't go further than just a deep makeout session.

After they drove away he followed, Riley was his...not Lucas's. Charlie knew everything about Riley, not because he listened like Lucas...but because he watched. He watched Riley study, sleep, smile, laugh...he knew everything. He knew her schedule, her knew her apartment address-the one she shared with Katherine. He watched Lucas stare at her, the way he held her hand, the way he kissed her or satisfied her... _that was supposed to be me!_ Charlie thought.

Lucas walked Riley to her apartment door hand in hand. He gave her a kiss goodbye and walked back to his car, Charlie knew he had to do something about Lucas. Lucas had to be erased from the equation, and Charlie can make it look like it was an accident.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't work.

He loathed Lucas with every strand of his body. Charlie parked his car on the back side of Riley's apartment and watched her read _To Kill A Mockingbird,_ her hair was wet and she had no makeup. She was true beauty, she didn't need makeup like her friend Katherine-who looked too much like her. Charlie even pictured the way he would touch Riley when he got his alone time with her, he fantasized about her every night. He licked his lips picturing Riley naked, and that's when he knew he had to get there before Lucas did.

Lucas has gotten everything first, he's more good looking, he's more built, he has his dream girl, he has EVERYTHING.

 _But if I have sex with Riley first, I would have Riley all to myself. Riley will be mine and not Lucas's, she'll break up with him for me,_ Charlie thought. He looked back at her window and murmured, "The next time we see each other, i'll be the one on top of you."

* * *

Riley sat on the bed in her room. It was rare for Lucas to just hang up on her like that, seven thousand dollars! For what? What was the reason to take out seven thousand dollars from the bank account? The amount of money they had still surprised Riley, but it didn't seem like it was a big deal for Lucas. She hopped on the shower and put on a black pair of overalls with a black & white top. Her hair was in a wrap around braid and she wore flats that went perfect with her outfit.

Katherine lied on her crib sound asleep as Riley walked by her room. She couldn't believe she brought a beautiful baby into the world with the help of her love. Riley couldn't wait till she grew up and learned how to say _mama._ She wanted her baby to say _I love you too._ She walked into her room and saw the quote she wrote on her walls in cursive letters. _"By Grace Through Faith"_

The picture of her first sonogram stood next to the rows of baby pictures from Katherine. She remembered the first day she got it, how Lucas was right next to her holding her hand. The day Riley found out her baby was going to be a girl, she already had the name in mind. She didn't even have to think about it, it just came to her.

She walked down stairs and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She already did her morning routine which was, wake up, change into running clothes, run, stretch, push ups and sit ups. She could catch up on her missed episodes of Quantico, but she decided on cleaning the house.

And hour after she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **June 26, 2026**

Lucas was downstairs cooking breakfast for his beloved, while Riley sat on the chair in the table. "Good morning beautiful."

"It's a beautiful day, Lucas."

He looked outside of the window "Yeah, it is."

He placed a plate of eggs in front of her and her face beamed. "They smell too good."

He laughed as he sat down next to her. "Just the way you like them."

"I have to tell you something." Riley said as she bounced on her chair. "Something huge and life changing."

Lucas watched his wife bounce, it was nice to see her smile. "What is it?"

"You know how i've been feeling sick?"

Lucas nodded.

"At first I didn't know why, but now I do. I love you, Lucas and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Where's this going?"

"I missed my period this week."

His eyes widened.

"I called Maya yesterday after work and she brought in the pregnancy test."

He didn't know what to say, he just looked at her...more in love than ever.

"I'm...Lucas i'm pregnant."

He's eyes built up with tears. He picked her up and smiled, after kissing her many times he placed her on the couch. "You mean, i'm going to be a...i'm going to be a father?"

She nodded uncontrollably. "You're going to be a great one."

He kissed her again, hardly stopping. The last time he was this happy, Riley had just finished saying _I do_ to him. "I love you, Riley."

"And I love you."

* * *

Riley woke up to her daughter crying, she ran up the stairs and picked her up from her crib. "Shh." she murmured. "Mommy's here."

Her daughter seemed to calm down, her cries always scared her. She rarely cried, but when she did it always made Riley drop everything and run to her. Her soft brown eyes closed and she drifted off into a sleep, leaning on Riley's chest. She held on to Katherine and kissed her forehead.

Ten minutes passed and Riley put Katherine on her crib, and walked down stairs. Her life wasn't as interesting, as Lucas's was. She took care of her daughter, cleaned, cooked, and worked out. Then school was starting in a couple of weeks, and Riley told Lucas she wanted Malia to take care of Katherine and he agreed. Her heart sped up every time she thought about school, it was like starting over. A clean slate is what she had asked for, and now she's going to get it. She wants to major in law, just like her mother and Uncle.

It never came to her when she was in college, but when she was...by Charlie she knew that people like him had to be arrested and sent away for good. And now she might get the chance too actually make that happen, with the right classes, enough money she can take this all the way.

* * *

After the meeting ended Lucas and Derek had lunch. They ate and had the randomest conversations that no men like them should ever discuss. It took him back to the times when he and Farkle hung out. Lucas even taught him how to play sports like Soccer, Football, and Basketball, but Farkle realized he wanted to stick with track and when he ran, he ran. No one thought Farkle had it in him, he ended up proving everyone wrong. Lucas smiled at the old memories, he missed his old friend. He never thanked him for blurting out Riley's feelings and that's something he had to do...

"You done?" Derek asked interrupting Lucas's thoughts.

"Yeah," he said as he wiped his mouth with his white napkin. "I should start packing so I can go home."

"Let's go."

Lucas walked back to his room. Once the door was opened he could see nothing, but darkness. He turned on the lights and walked towards his bed, once he saw Missy lying down on his bed anger boiled.

"No way!" he whined. "Missy, up!"

She didn't move. "Missy, hey. Get up!"

She didn't bother whine, Lucas walked over to her angry. He was seconds away from turning into 'Texas Lucas'. He pulled Missy's hand and she still didn't wake up, he dragged her with force enough to wake someone up. He face faced him, she was a heavy, heavy sleeper. Then Lucas noticed something, a yellow tube like box was in her right hand.

"Damn it!" He ran towards the phone and dialed the front desk. "I need a paramedic up here, room 583. There's a woman in the room and I thinks she overdosed on some fort of prescription pills. Hurry!"

 **The rest is uphill from there. From here and on the story will get better I promise. There also might be an M-rated scene in the next chapter so beware. Thanks for staying with me on the lower/less-interesting part of the story, it means a whole lot more to me.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	11. Truth Be Told

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Sorry this chapter took me a while to post, I wanted it to be 'interesting'.**

Derek woke up from his phone ringing, without looking at who it was he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Derek. This is Riley, do you by any chance happen to know where Lucas is at? He should've been home by now and I'm a little worried."

He debated on whether he should tell her, he finally decided that Lucas should be the one to tell her. "There was an incident today-"

"Where is he?"

Riley sounded alarmed. "I think he should tell you, he's at St. John's Health Center."

Riley dressed herself and fixed Katherine a warm bottle of milk and two extra bottles just in case. She picked her up from her crib and took her next door to Malia's house, she was relieved when she agreed to take care of her at this time of day. Riley drove towards the hospital, her heart was beating if something bad happened to Lucas her life would end.

* * *

"Excuse me." the doctor walked passed Lucas. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They're still working on her."

He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair, he heard someone call his name and found it come from Riley. _What's she doing here?_ Lucas thought.

"Thank God you're okay." she hugged him and smelled his cologne, she missed him deeply and the thought of losing him terrified her. "What happened?"

"Where's Katherine?" he asked hoping she wouldn't ask that question again.

"She's at Malia's house, Lucas what happened?"

"Lucas Friar?" A woman asked. "Hey, i'm Lorena Williams the Investigating Detective." Lorena had dirty blonde hair cut into a bob hairstyle. She wore a blue t-shirt with a denim jacket over it.

"Detective?" Riley asked as she looked at Lucas, worried.

"Yeah, um. This is my wife Riley, she just got here."

"Wife?" she looked over at Riley, "this woman is your wife?"

Riley was highly offended, she may be a detective but she's never heard of a law where you couldn't punch one.

"So you haven't told her?" Lorena asked as she pointed at her.

"Tell me what?" Riley asked.

"Feel free to come talk to me in private."

"Private? Derek what's happening?"

"It's okay." Lucas reassured. "Please...continue."

"I've gone over the initial statement you gave to the police on the scene. I just need to clarify a few things, can we take a seat?" she motioned to the group of empty chairs that rested by the corner of the room.

They took a seat, Lucas held hands with Riley.

She set a tape recorder on the table and revised some files that were on her hands. "This young woman, Missy Bradford she works at your office?"

Lucas nodded.

"Lucas, what happened to Missy?" Riley asked.

"She tried to hurt herself," Lucas answered in a soothing voice.

"Why? What did she do?"

"Please, Mrs. Friar. I have the get the story from your husband's words." Lorena said.

"Yeah, Missy she worked at my office for a week."

"A week?" she asked. "So you've only known her for one week?"

"Approximately."

"Long enough to fantasize that you two were having an affair?"

"What?" Riley asked as she removed her hands from Lucas's.

"No. She came onto me, once at the Christmas Party then a the parking garage, and one more time at the retreat." He said looking at Riley. "I rejected her, I promise."

"And when you rejected her, she tried to commit suicide, naked, in your hotel room?"

Riley's heart feel. "What?" she quavered. "She was naked? In your bed?"

"Please, Mrs. Friar." she looked back at Lucas. "Would you say this affair-?"

"There was no affair." he corrected, sternly. "I didn't have sex with her."

"So she made this story up, with no help?" Lorena asked. "Why would she pick you?"

"I don't know. It might've been something I said, but I told her I was married." Lucas looked at Riley. "Happily Married."

A tear escaped her eye. "Something you said? What could you have possibly said that made her do this?!"

"Mrs. Friar, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"No." Lucas said. "She's not leaving. Look, I didn't lead her on and I certainly didn't have sex with her."

"And you had no idea she'd be at the hotel?"

"I don't even know how she got in my room." Lucas said, as he looked at Lorena.

"She told the hotel clerk that she was your wife, and that she wanted to surprise you." Lorena stated as she read off of the file.

Riley had enough, her eyes were built up with tears. She stood up from her seat and walked away, but Lucas followed. He turned her around and Riley cut him off before he could say anything. "Did you have sex with her?"

"I didn't have sex with her!" he realized how loud he sounded. "Please, Riley just stay here."

He followed detective Lorena back to the seat and she whispered. "Look, I don't care if you did this woman. I'd just like to-"

"I didn't sleep with her!" he whispered in a low, but hard voice.

"Detective?" a man called out. Lorena turned around and found the doctor that was working on Missy.

Lucas turned back to Riley, seeing the tears in her eyes saddened him, but he didn't do anything wrong. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Lucas, a woman tried to kill herself, NAKED, in your hotel room and you're telling me it's just a misunderstanding?" she bellowed. "You really think i'm gonna believe that bull?"

"Riley-"

"Seems like they pumped her out just in time." Lorena said as she looked back at Lucas. "They're going to take her out of the ICU, probably to the 5th floor for some psychiatric evaluation."

"That's good news." He grabbed onto Riley's hand, but she shook him off.

"Although, she was lucid enough to make a phone number." Lorena handed him a piece of paper, once Riley saw the phone number she didn't bother stick around. Lucas followed and caught up to her.

"Just come home, i'll explain everything." He caressed her cheeks. "Please."

She finally let out a nod and got in the same car as him.

* * *

Riley opened the car door, once they pulled up on the driveway, and walked inside. She ran up the stairs and into her room, tears fell down her eyes. She never knew Lucas was capable of doing something like this. A naked woman, in his bed and he expects her to believe something else? All her life she waned to the see the good in people, she wanted to bring the bad stuff out of people and fill them with joy and kindness. But ever since Charlie ruined her life, he's made it hard for her to even look at herself in the mirror, he made her feel like a whore, so many bad things came out of his mouth that day and Riley believe every word.

It was Lucas that made her forget all of that stuff, it was Lucas who made her feel loved. But, now...after she heard all that stuff from Lorena, she couldn't stay calm. He betrayed her, he slept with another woman and she tried to kill herself. _Did Lucas force her to have sex with him?_ she thought. As bad as that sounded, she knew that Lucas wouldn't fall that low, he's not capable of rape. Is he? He knocked on the bedroom door and Riley refused to open the door. After he stopped knocking Riley rested her forehead on the door, then she remembered. There's two door that let you come into the room, one on the halls and the other right by the...she ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom, but he had already beaten her there.

"Riley, just let me tell you what happened?"

"I don't want to hear it." She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she wanted to be alone and Lucas wasn't letting her.

"I didn't sleep with her?"

"Lucas, I was there that day. The way she leaned over to hand you that coffee, I saw you stare at her breasts. I saw how you played your games, how you would in college for those months we broke up. You flirted with her."

He ran a hand through his hair, he didn't mean to get caught in the act. He couldn't even find the right words to say he's innocent.

"What is this about? Is this because I want to go back to college? Or is it because I rejected having sex with you for a whole week?" Riley asked

"Riley I love having sex with you, but do you really think I would go to someone else to get some?" He put both his hands together. "I never slept with her, I may have looked, but-"

"That's the point Lucas! You looked!" she held in her tears. "Do you wanna know why i'm working out?"

"I...it's because Charlie tried to rape you and you couldn't do anything about it." he said as he inched closer to her.

"That's part of it, but I led you to believe that." she let out a silent sob. "I wanted to look good for you, so I could surprise you."

 _That hurt,_ Lucas thought. Why would she want to do this? He didn't care if she was fat? He would still love her the same. "Riley I promised to love you, for you. And I stand by those words, it was in our wedding vows."

"You also wanna know what we promised each other in our wedding vows?!" It didn't sound like a question more like a command. Lucas could hear the bile in her voice, she was angry and he's never seen her this way. "IT WAS TO TELL EACH OTHER THE TRUTH, NO MATTER WHAT!" she calmed herself down. "I specifically asked you, if she made any moves on you to tell me and I asked you the same thing after the Christmas party. And what did you tell me?"

He swallowed hard, to stop himself from crying. It wasn't because of sadness it was because of agony and anger, he was trying so hard to stay as Lucas instead of going off on her like 'Texas Lucas' would've done.

"I think I need to be alone, Lucas."

"No," Lucas said in a soft voice. He got closer to her and held her hands, but Riley moved his hands away.

"I need to be alone."

He finally got a grip on her. "You don't need to be alone."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He finally cracked, _Please forgive me after this,_ he thought. "THIS IS BULL RILEY. I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!"

She stepped back, still angry. "Get out of my house."

"This is..." he didn't face her. "Don't you see what's going on? This is what Missy wanted, she wanted me single so she can sleep with me. Don't give in, Riley."

She didn't look at him, the tears dissipated and it was anger than now possessed her. "You have five minutes-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" he calmed down. "Is this because you want money?"

 _It's like he's trying to be contentious,_ Riley thought. "Money? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT? When was the last time I asked you for money?"

He didn't look at her.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I can't remember." he said as he looked at her.

"That's right. I don't love you because you have money, we can be poor, we can live in a dumpster and I wouldn't care, as long as Katherine is being taken care by Maya. Is that how low you're willing on going to find trash on me? Well guess what, I haven't eaten in three days." she watched his eyes widened, they were back at this moment again, but she didn't care. "There! We're even, go ahead say anything mean to me. Be the man I've always known is inside you."

Lucas lost his control and he punched the wall, leaving a whole on it. This wasn't even about Missy anymore, it was like three in the morning and a married couple was arguing.

"What are you going to hit next? Is it me?" Riley asked.

"You lied to me," Lucas bewildered.

"You know that's really funny coming from you right now."

He didn't say anything, he just put his arms on his hips and gave her the same look he gave her when he found out she was being bullied. "This is bull."

"I want you to pack heavy, because you aren't coming home in a long time." she said as she walked towards the door, but he stopped her.

"WHERE AM I GOING TO GO?"

"TO HELL!" she yelled. "And I suggest you stay there for the four seasons." she pushed him back and made it to the door. "You know sometimes you are no different from Charlie." she wasn't done yet. "When I come back from Malia's house I want you gone!" she still wasn't done. "And don't be so surprised if I mail you the divorce papers."

She slammed the door and after that Lucas let out a sob. A divorce? That can't be right, she can't want that. He wanted to follow, but she needed space. He didn't want to feel anymore pain from her, he just had to give her...some space.

 **I know I said there _might_ be an M-rated chapter, but I decided to change my mind. If you still want that I can change the story to M instead of T if you feel like this is for more older people. **

**Just thought i should add this, but St. John's Health Center is a non-profit, Roman Catholic hospital. I just added that hospital because it's the only one I know that's located there and I was to lazy to check the internet. Also, I WILL NOT be adding Religion to this story because people have different beliefs.**

 **Next Chapter might be a little different. I still don't know what I have planned. I'm also thinking about a different story I can write, so I _might_ stop this story for a while. **

**Nathalie: See, people like you inspire me. You guys make me want to keep doing something I really enjoy and just...thank you for taking your time of day to read something like this.**

 **Hi: This story might not be so cute anymore.**

 **violet1429: I know it's always better to have _that_ person tell you, but I wanted the exact opposite. I wanted it to go here, so it can be interesting and remember i'm following a movie that led to this. **

**beatzlc: I'll try to make it more interesting. I'm really changing the movie up a bit so I can feel like i'm not just copying a FANTASTIC movie.**

 **sand1128: Thank you for being my first reviewer, it STILL means a lot.**

 **Guest: The story will end just how it started.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **God Bless...**


	12. Missy's Diary

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Extremely Short Chapter...**

Lorena walked into Missy's hospital room, she was staring out the window. She had no makeup and her hair wasn't as curly as it always was, a blanket was over her and her eyes looked lifeless.

"Ms. Bradford?" she asked. "How you doing? I'm Lorena Williams, the detective assigned to your case."

Missy turned her gaze over to the detective. She sat upright and fixed her hair. "Hi. I'm sorry i'm such a mess they won't let me take a shower...apparently i'm still under suicide watch."

Lorena nodded. "Do you feel like talking about what happened the other night?"

"Have you spoken to Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"And he's alright?"

"Most likely."

"When will I be able to see him?"

Lorena looked at Missy and sat down on the chair next to her. "I don't think that will be possible...at the moment."

"Why?"

"Ms. Bradford I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but Mr. Friar doesn't want to see you or...continue any kind of contact."

"So why did he send me these?" she pointed towards the bouquet of white calla lilies.

Lorena looked at the flowers then to Missy. "He sent you those?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite."

Lorena unfolded the note and read it:

 _I'm sorry babe whatever happened last night was a HUGE misunderstanding._

 _I Will Always Love You,_

 _-Lucas_

"Mr. Bradford...can you tell me what happened at the hotel?"

"Didn't Lucas tell you?" Missy asked.

"Yeah, but i'd like to get the story in your own words."

* * *

Lucas roamed his boss's office as he yelled at him. "I'm going to have to tell you the impact an instant like this can have on the company. Even the width of indelicacy."

"Indelicacy?" Lucas as he balled his fists. "There is no indelicacy. This is just a fantasy from a very sick girl."

"She might reciprocate us with a sexual harassment lawsuit."

"If anything I was the one who was sexually harassed." he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Look, Lucas...I believe you. And I'll defend you all the way. But if we find out something was going on-"

"That's not going to happen because nothing is happen."

"And I believe you. But meanwhile i'm going to put Stefan Tranter on Ben's account."

"No!" Lucas said as he put his hands in his pockets. "i'm not going to lose my client over this."

"Lucas you need to take sometime off, you've been working hard. Work is what got you in this mess afterwards. Just focus on your child and Riley."

 _Riley_. Her name ran through his head. He can't focus on Riley, it would just lead to anger and devastation. He loves her and always will, but now he doesn't want to think about her. "I can't-"

"Lucas." Lisa called out, last week Lisa got sick from the stomach virus Patrick had, and now she's back at work. "Detective William's is here to see you."

Lucas got up from his seat and lead to her to his office. They sat down and he waited for what she was going to say.

"I talked to Ms. Bradford, earlier today and she said you sent her flowers."

"Flowers. I didn't send her anything."

She handed him the note she took when Missy wasn't looking. "Then what's this?"

"My assistant has access to all my personal accounts, she must've hacked it when she temped for me."

Lorena didn't buy any words of the words he was saying, she's been working for years on cases like this and the men are always caught in their lies. A man like Lucas, can easily win every girl if he wanted to, sooner or later she was going to catch him doing something wrong. Instead of telling all of him that she just nodded. "This is Missy's diary." Lorena said as she brought a hard covered book into sight. "It's a rather explicit diary...where she explains all of your sexual encounters together."

Lucas took the book from her hands and began to read.

 _He stripped me to the bones and kissed me with passion._

 _I can feel his hands on me and in me._

 _He enters hard and fast, moans fill the room._

This never happened. He never had sex with her and never wanted to. Lucas slammed the book shut and took in deep breaths, "This..." he pointed to the book. "this never happened."

Lorena received the book in her hands with force. "According to this diary, you are quite the accomplisher in bed-"

"Okay, Ms. William's you seem smart. You can't possibly believe this."

"That doesn't matter...what matters is that she believes this."

"Is there anything I can do...to protect myself and my family?" Lucas asked.

"You can file a restraining order."

"Let's do that."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because her sister came over from Sacramento to take her back over there."

He finally smiled. "About time."

* * *

 **This is by far one of my least favorite chapters. =(**

 **I decided to take a small break from the story, so I can TRY to make a new story. The pause will be fairly short and I will continue next week. ****I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **I'm still brainstorming some ideas of how I want this story to end or IF there should be a sequel to this. **

**I know I said this story was going to be at least 12 chapters, but I THINK it MIGHT go up to fourteen chapters. **

**Will Rucas get their happy ending or will I change my mind and make them get a divorce? Please let me know if you guys have any ideas for a next story, I will DEFINITELY take it under consideration.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **God Bless...**


	13. Where's My Daughter!

By _Malice Through Agony_

 **Four Months Later:**

Riley began to take online classes since she had to take care of Katherine, Malia volunteered to take care of her but Riley declined because she wanted her to have time and spend it with her husband and daughter. It had been months since she got into that argument with Lucas, at first she was angry and hurt. She wanted to yell at him and give him one good slap across the cheek, but now her anger has dissipated and she just ignores him. He comes to pick up Katherine and leaves to take her to the park, every now and then he would compliment her or give her a wink, but she hardly looked into it.

Riley sat on her chair in the dining room with her laptop out and glasses on, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore her workout clothes. After running and stretching out it came to her, why was she doing this if she told Lucas it was for him? She brushed it off, but now she tells herself that it's because she wants to be fit and healthy. She wants the abs Lucas has, but in woman size. A knock on the door brought her attention and she quickly got up to answer it. She came across a sea-green eyed man with their child resting her head on his collarbone. She opened the door to let him in and he set her down on her chicco baby bed, his eyes landed on the woman that held his heart.

"You look good." he said as he stared at her covert abs.

Riley hardly smiled. "You can leave now."

He nodded and she walked him to the door. As she was about to close it, he put his foot by the door so she wouldn't close it completely. "You've been eating, right?"

"Move your foot."

"Please. I want to know if you're being healthy."

She looked at him in the eyes. "Foot!"

He looked at her slim body, yes he was clearly attracted to her. Her curves were out than ever and he stole a couple of glances when she wasn't looking, but he had to know if she was being healthy. "Fine. I'll just go to the grocery store and buy you food."

"What makes you think I want you to buy me food?"

"Nothing does, but when it comes to your health I do whatever I can to keep you safe and unharmed."

"Instead about worrying about my safety you should worry about yours. Now move your foot!" Riley said as she stared at his foot that was in the way.

"My birthday's tomorrow." Lucas said as he met her eyes.

"I know."

"Are you going to make me spend it alone?" He asked as he flashed one of her favorite smiles. "I made reservations, for two."

"Aren't you going to take Missy? You know with the seven thousand dollars you gave her, I think you two can knock it off just fine."

"You know?"

"I ran through some files and they came up. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Be honest with me, were you attracted to her?"

He let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. But Riley she's nothing compared to you."

She forced a smile, "Goodbye Lucas."

"Reservation's at 8:00."

"Then pick me up at 7:30." She closed the door and looked out through the window. He clapped his hands as he walked away, but what caught her attention was the wide smile on plastered on his face. _"_ You're too cute." Riley murmured.

* * *

Riley and Malia sat on the barstools and had their food resting on the island of the kitchen. Riley told Malia about her best friend-Maya, "Then she raises the sparkler to the roof and triggers the sprinklers. She said that students should get no homework, but my dad just gave us more after that."

Malia laughed. "I used to have a friend just like Maya, I can't believe I don't talk to her anymore."

"Oh trust me, we went through hardships that i'm surprised didn't change our friendship."

"What did you guys go through?"

"Lucas. Maya liked him the same time I did...and she never told me."

"That's tough."

"It was a hard thing to go through."

"You should go get ready for your date." Malia said as she got off the bar tool and put both their plates in the sink.

"It's not a date, Malia." Riley said as she stared at her engagement ring.

"Then what would you call it?"

"A dinner for a married couple."

Malia started laughing. "That's practically a date."

"Do you wanna help me do my hair?"

She squealed. "That's my favorite part."

* * *

Riley finished zipping up her dress. She looked at her mirror and smiled, she looked incredibly slim with a nice looking butt. She wore a cap sleeve lace dress that was lace at the top, her white high heels, and dark red lipstick with light makeup seemed to go with her dress. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail and a gold necklace was placed on the center of her collarbone. "I haven't dressed up like this in a long time."

"If he's not speechless when he sees you-"

She was cut off by Riley's laugh. "Thank you Malia. I...you've done so much for me and I don't know how to return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"If Katherine cries uncontrollably call me." Riley said as she faced her friend.

"Promise."

The doorbell rang and Riley walked downstairs. She breathed heavily once she got to the door, and opened it. Lucas was in a black tuxedo and his hair was combed to the side, once his eyes landed on her he gulped. She looked gorgeous.

"I...um...you...how?..."

She laughed. "You look good too."

"Riley, you look gorgeous." He stretched out her hand and waited for her to take it.

She touched his hand and his smile widened. He pulled her closer and smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Will you stop me?" he asked as he inched closer to her lips.

"I've never heard of couples kissing before their date."

"You think this is a date?" Lucas asked.

His breath breezed her cheeks, her heart beated faster all over again. She felt like she was 12 years old again. "I...I figured."

"I've heard of couples kissing after their date."

"Then maybe you'll get one."

"Maybe I will."

He still had her hand in his, Lucas walked her to the car and opened the passenger's door for her.

* * *

"No way. Lucas you got reservations to Melisse?" Riley asked as he parked the car in front of the restaurant.

"Yeah. I know how much you've wanted to come here in awhile. So I asked my assistant to make some reservations here." Lucas said as he stared at his wife in complete admiration.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He got out of the car and opened the door for her. When she got off of the car he whispered into her ear, "Am I going to have to fight someone once they see you?"

"Easy tiger, you'll be on the ground before you know it." She walked towards the restaurant and Lucas had to jog to catch up to her.

They entered the restaurant and sat down on their table. Beautiful shaped napkins rested by their white plates next to forks, spoons and knifes. She looked around the restaurant, the walls were painted a nice shade of purple with pictures, she's wanted to come here for a long time and Lucas completed that.

He handed her the menu and smiled. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Her smiled faded. "I think you know why."

* * *

Malia opened the door to a woman with brown hair, she was pretty, slim, but she looked mad. "Hi. You must be the babysitter."

"Yeah," Malia said as she looked at her. "And you are?"

"I'm Maya, Riley's best friend."

Malia smiled, she's heard so many wonderful things about her. "Come on in."

She entered the house holding a red bag. "Thank you. Riley told me she was at a dinner with Lucas, is she still over there?"

"Yeah, she is. Did you need her?"

"No. I'm just here to give Katherine her present, I'll be gone before you know it." She walked up the stairs and into Katherine's room.

Malia sat back down on the living room and watched T.V.

* * *

Lucas had just finished his Chocolate and Caramel Fondant, and watched his wife slurp her Strawberry-Rhubarb smoothie. "Riley did you meant it when you said you wanted a divorce?"

She stopped drinking from her smoothie and looked at him. The night had been going perfectly fine and now it was about to be ruined, "Lucas let's not do this here."

"No, Riley I need to know. I've hated these four months because i've been worried about what you said. Did you mean it?"

She didn't look at him, she wasn't even sure if she can ever see him the same after all that has happened. He caused her emotional pain and she wasn't even sure if she believed the man in front of her, but she loved him...and that's all that mattered. "Of course not." she watched him sigh, as if he could breathe now. "I was mad and I said some crazy things."

"I don't know what I would've done if you wanted to get a divorce, I love you Riley and not being with you all this time made me realize that no woman will ever change my feelings for you, even if they tried."

She smiled. "Why don't you call it a night and take me home?"

"Let me just ask for the check and we're good to go."

* * *

"Thank you Malia for letting me give Katherine her present, i'm going to go now."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you."

Maya closed the door, and Malia jumped at how strong she slammed it.

Lucas parked the car on the driveway and looked at his wife. "I had fun today Riley."

"Me too."

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Do I get my kiss?"

She laughed. "I guess you earned it."

His lips touched hers and for seconds nothing else mattered. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer, the way her lips moved against his made him want more. It had been months since he last felt her and now he got his chance again. They separated from each other and he breathed, "I really really really love you Riley."

He brought out a smile from her lips. She walked towards the door, but Lucas didn't follow. "Aren't you coming home?"

He ran up to her and kissed her again, she was finally letting him come home to her and most importantly to their daughter. He opened the door to their house and let her in.

"Lucas this is Malia." Riley said intruding them. "Malia this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. "Hey Riley I met your friend, Maya."

"What? Maya's in New York." she asked.

"She came to see Katherine, she had a present for her."

Riley and Lucas both looked at each other. "Malia, what are you talking about?"

"Maya, she had something for Katherine-"

"Oh my god." Riley ran up the stairs and Lucas followed. Once they entered Katherine's room they found her crib knocked over and her teddy bears all ripped up, Lucas lifted the crib with his hands to see if his daughter was under, but she wasn't.

"Call the police!" Riley yelled.

Lucas ran downstairs and into his car, he had to follow her. Once he turned around he found a letter in the seat behind him, the envelope was white and it wrote: **Have you checked the closets?**

He got out of his car and inside the house, whatever game Missy thought this was surely angered the living nightmare inside him. He opened every door in the house and he still couldn't find his daughter. He ran into one of the guest room's and found Riley on the floor holding Katherine, he sighed and crouched next to her.

"She's fine," Riley said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Let's just take her to the hospital to make sure."

* * *

 **I sort of rushed through it...sorry.**

 **What do you think about Missy hiding Katherine in a closet?**

 **Next Chapter won't be the last one.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **God Bless...**


	14. Steamy Encounters And a Unexpected Email

_By Malice Through Agony_

"We'll wait for the blood results to come in, but it appears she's perfectly fine," the doctor said as he watched both Riley and Lucas staring at their child in relief. "You'll be able to take her home in an hour or so."

Riley smiled as she wiped a tear away. "Thank you doctor."

She watched him walk away, finding Katherine inside the closet buried under clothes scared her. At first she looked dead and Riley didn't know whether to call Lucas or be overwhelmed by her child's body. Her eyes fixated on her daughter as Katherine moved around in the hospital bed, she gripped onto the railing until Lucas put his arm on top of it. She didn't blame him for seeing just how clenched her jaw was and how white her knuckles were.

She removed her hand once she caught a glimpse of Lorena, she sauntered over to her in anger.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Lucas said as he followed the brunette out the room.

"Well i'm not fine." Riley said as she glared at the detective. "She was in our house."

"How did she even know we'd be out?" Lucas asked as he scratched his nose.

"She must've been watching-"

"Who do you believe now?" Lucas snapped. "She's crazy!"

"Look, we're working on this case and I will do everything I can to catch her."

"You better do something about her." Riley said as she looked at Lorena. "Because if you don't...I will."

* * *

After setting down Katherine in her crib and feeding her a warm bottle of milk, they both decided to call it a night and sleep. When they entered the room they stopped in their tracks. The room was completely trashed with Riley's clothes thrown everywhere on the ground and her jewelry was missing along with her makeup. Broken pictures of her and Lucas were lying on the ground, the lamps were on the ground and the curtains were ripped apart. Riley closed her eyes and looked away when she found a picture of Katherine with a big X marked on it.

"Looks like she left you a little something," Riley said as she picked up a pair of panties that belonged to Missy with her fingers as if the panties were poisonous.

Lucas sighed as he watched his wife roll her eyes at the madness and pain she's brought to their marriage.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight." Riley said as she passed him.

"I'll be there in a bit."

Riley turned back to face him, "No. You're sleeping in the living room, as far away from me and Katherine as possible."

She walked into one of the guest room and washed her makeup off, what seemed like a perfect night will now be marked as one of the worst days in her life. She heard Lucas on the phone...

"Can I talk to detective Williams? Immediately!"

* * *

Riley woke up from an uncomfortable nightmare. She wasn't even surprised she got one, from what happened the day before, fear was no longer going to intervene with her actions once she see Missy. Whatever Missy conspired on doing next, Riley was ready. She got out of bed and into her room expecting to find the mess from the day before, but it was completely clean. She walked downstairs and found Lucas making scrambled eggs in the kitchen. Guilt rushed over her, she didn't know he would end up doing all of this.

His eyes landed on her's and he smiled. "Hey, babe."

"Did you clean the room?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I was just scared she'd come back and do something to you or Katherine." He served her some orange juice and handed her the cup.

"You didn't sleep?"

He shook his head as he returned to scrambling the eggs.

She sat down on a barstool and sipped her juice. "I'm sorry Lucas. I was just mad."

He brushed the eggs of and he placed them on a bowl for his wife. "You don't have to apologize Riley."

"I don't know what else to do."

"Right now you can just eat." Lucas said as he placed the bowl towards her. A weight of worry disappeared once she ate the eggs.

"I'm not going to work today so I figured we can have someone install an alarm system. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. Anything to get that crazy bitch away from us!"

* * *

Riley opened the door with a sleeping Katherine on her shoulders, she placed her on her crib and kissed her forehead. The house looked pretty empty and it unease her, she didn't know where Lucas could've possibly gone. Before she took Katherine to the park he was in the couch reading a book(which surprised her). She walked into his office and found him staring blankly at a picture in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes shifted towards the brunette's. "Yeah, it's...it's nothing."

She simply nodded and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Riley?" Lucas called.

"Yeah?" she said as she walked back towards him.

"Did you recognize Missy when you saw her in my office...for the first time?" he asked.

Riley didn't know why he was asking that question. "No. Why?"

"I just...it was just a question."

* * *

Riley opened the door to the bathroom just in time to see Lucas slide of his boxers. She quickly closed the door and rested her forehead on it. She didn't even know why she couldn't hear the water running. It felt awkward to just have him back in the house and then the next day see him completely naked. She mentally cursed herself. Before she could walk away from the door she felt a strong pair of hands pull her in the bathroom, his green eyes landed on her's.

"Why did you close the door?" He asked, his body was only a couple of inches away, but both his hands pressed on the door. She was in between his hands, as she felt his warmth on the top of her ears.

"I thought it would be awkward if I just stayed there watching you."

"You're my wife, Riley. I don't mind." He touched the bottom of her chin with his thumb and pressed his forehead against her's. He gulped as he realized he was being turned on by just thinking of kissing her.

The steam in the bathroom clouded their view, the next thing she new was Lucas's lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her hands around him and kissed him back, she felt him smile.

After a deep, satisfying encounter Riley and Lucas put some clothes on and walked back downstairs.

"Why haven't we tried out the pool?" Lucas asked, staring out the window.

"I don't know, just a waste of money."

"It's not a waste of money. Think about it. We can have family dinners outside on the patio, celebrate Easter and the Fourth of July." He tried to convince the brunette, but once he saw her reaction he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"It doesn't even have a fence, I don't want our daughter taking a "swim," she quoted the word.

"We can't let a wonderful pool go to waist." Lucas wrapped his hands around the brunette's waist.

"Really? Lucas our daughter was almost kidnapped-if you will, and you want to think about sex." she turned to face him. "Not to mention we just had some."

"I wasn't thinking about sex, but now that you mention it..." He started kissing her neck, but she pushed him away.

"When's the guy coming?" Riley asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Soon, he said about-"

The doorbell rang and Lucas smiled, "That should be him."

* * *

"You're all set folks. You ready for me to show you how the system works?"

"Definitely." Riley said as she walked towards the man who was standing by the door.

After briefly going over the alarm system, both Riley and Lucas learned the code and practiced many times. They went with 0125, Katherine's birthday month and day. The next day Lucas woke up and dressed himself to go to work. "I love you, babe." he said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Lucas turned on his computer and checked his emails, he had one from Missy. His eyes widened as he called Lorena, "Hey, Lorena this is Lucas Friar can you stop by my office, it's important."

Lorena got Lucas's message and drove down to his office. "Something wrong?"

Lucas opened the door for her and let her in. "She sent me an email, I haven't opened it. I thought you should be here, maybe you can track her down?"

She nodded, "Let's take a look at the email."

He sat down on his computer chair and opened the video, his heart raced by what he saw.

"Oh my gosh," Lorena gasped, as she cupped her mouth.

* * *

 **What was in the email? Let me know!**

 **Thought i'd let you know when i'm posting a chapter for "The Truth Behind The White Lies" and that might be this weekend, stay tooned!**

 **Again Thank You for taking your time of day and reading this chapter...it means a lot. Let's try and get the reviews up to 75 before it ends!**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	15. Missy's What?

_By Malice Through Agony_

"Oh, Lucas! You like that! You're so big!" Missy moaned as she rubbed her naked body against his. She sat on him like a cowgirl and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him in and out. "God, you love me!"

Lucas watched how she molested him, his anger built up inside. He heard her moans and screams of pleasure, he angrily got out of his chair and closed the blinds. "Look, Lorena I didn't sleep with her on purpose. I..." he remembered how dizzy he felt, there had to be something. SOMETHING! The pieces connected, "Missy, she followed me to a business retreat and she must've slipped something into my drink. Look you have to believe me! I didn't...I wouldn't sleep with her."

"Looking at this email I guess you already did."

"I must've been drugged." Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Drugged?"

"Sleeping pills, what if she slipped something into my drink?" Lucas asked as he sat down on a chair, opposite from her.

"That would make sense. I ran through some medical history and they were recommended by a doctor."

He cupped his forehead with the curve of his index finger and thumb and sighed.

Lorena didn't know whether to comfort him, she could hear his breaths. He was trying to not break out and sob on the chair. "Being raped is hard, Lucas. I can't ima-"

"That's not it, detective. This woman she touched my child, jeopardized my marriage...this is obsession. I want her behind bars." Lucas said.

"And i'm working on that. Would she have mentioned any locations or areas, that you're aware of?"

"No. How have you not found her?" Lucas asked.

"I'm guessing she's aware of this. She must've studied law and criminal justice."

"What college would she have gone to?"

"UCLA."

"What?" he asked.

"Is that where you went?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Yeah."

"When did you guys meet?" she asked.

"The elevator, it's just down the hall..."

"I've studied similar cases, Lucas. I don't think her meeting you at your company was coincidental. If you guys went to the same college, there must've been a chance where she would've seen you."

It seemed to make sense, what if Missy already knew Lucas from the very beginning? "I found something, yesterday."

He walked over to his briefcase and took out a picture, after handing it to Lorena her eyes widened. She eyed a picture of Lucas in his tuxedo, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Behind him was a very attractive blonde that looked very similar to Missy. "Is...can that be her sister?"

"I thought that at first, but look at her mole on her neck." he pointed to the mole on the picture. "that's the same one Missy has."

"This is her," Lorena said as she stood up. "Would you mind me taking this?"

"Of course not."

She took pictures of it and placed it in her purse. "This woman, Lucas, is very smart and crazy. I had someone track her down and see if she recently bought anything off of her credit card..."

"And?"

"She had withdrawn most of her money out of her bank account. She knows we're on to her." Lorena said.

"What's the best thing I can do to get her away from me and my family?"

"I don't have any solutions, but I highly recommend you get out of the state for a couple of months. She might come to her senses and leave you alone." Detective Williams got out of her chair and prepared herself to leave.

"And if she doesn't? What if you guys never find her?"

"Lucas, she's human. She bound to make a mistake." she looked at Lucas in pity. "And when she does, we're are going to be right behind her. I'll have two officers patrol your house tonight."

"I'd like that." he shook her hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Lucas opened the door to his house, it seemed like a nice day to take Riley out on a date so they can both take their mind off things. He walked towards the kitchen and found Riley sitting on the barstool with a large box next to her. He smiled at her before he saw her melancholy face expression, to her right was a half empty bottle of red wine and scissors. "Riley?"

He walked towards her to give her a kiss, but she pushed him back. She wiped a pool of tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "I found this," she said pointing to the unopened box. "I wasn't going to open it at first, but then I saw that it came from Missy."

"Missy?" he inched closer to her, but she stepped back. "Riley, what's wrong?"

"Take a look."

He turned to the box that was now on his right, he took out a stack of papers. When he looked at them, he sighed in anger and disappointment. In his hands were pictures of Missy on top of Lucas, she was moaning and her tits were out. He flipped through the papers each different positions between them, he put them back on the box and looked at his wife. "Look, Riley...I was drugged. She had sleeping pills and she slipped them into my drink that day on the retreat."

"The next one's worse." she said as she let tears fall.

Lucas looked at the small envelope that was opened. It took him every particle in his body to open the letter:

 _THREE MONTHS PREGNANT!_

On the bottom of the letter was a sonogram with her name on it. Lucas's body tensed up, she couldn't be pregnant! What if she...he tried not to think of that. He looked back at his wife as he crumbled the paper. "This...Riley...I-"

"It's real Lucas." Riley said as she looked at him, his green eyes glistened.

"I didn't sleep with her intentionally."

"I want to be alone Lucas." she walked into the living room trying to get away from him, but he followed.

"You have to believe me," he watched as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you so calm?" she looked at him. "Unless...you already knew."

He looked at the ground, Lucas already knew this was going to end with him begging her to believe him. "I found out today." he said in a raspy voice.

"And you didn't tell me? When are your lies going to end? Where you even drugged?"

"Riley, look at me." he held onto her elbows and pulled her close, even though she struggled he was stronger. "Would you think i'd cheat on you?"

"I don't even know what to believe."

He placed his hand on her chin and made her stare at him, "I didn't have sex with her on purpose."

Riley believed every word, but she didn't want to. Missy has put her through so much, but now she has proof. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes to pack your things-"

"Riley, not this again!"

"YES AGAIN!" she snapped, "For god's sake you're having another child!"

"Please, Riley. I'll bring Lorena over here and she'll prove you i'm right."

"Yeah." Riley laughed in a sad way, "Did you sleep with her to convince her that?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I didn't...I haven't slept with anyone, but you. I already showed Lorena the video-"

"Video?" Riley said as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Just get out."

As much as Lucas didn't want to leave, she had a pretty good reason to kick him out again. He sighed in defeat, "Just give me time to pack."

* * *

Lucas walked into his daughter's room to give her a kiss goodbye, but she wasn't in there. "Riley, where's Katherine?"

"Malia's house."

He looked at the floor, "You really gonna let me leave...again?"

"You don't have a choice because you certainly aren't staying."

He picked up his suitcase and walked down the stairs, he didn't want to leave. Leaving means...leaving. And that was something he promised himself he'd never do to his family. "I love you Riley, don't forget that."

He closed the door and walked to his car, Riley burst out into tears. He impregnated another woman and that was enough to send her off the deep end. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of wine, one after the other.

Hours passed and Riley lied on her couch, completely ignoring the fact that she was a living human being. She heard footsteps coming from the upstairs, she quietly got up from the couch and walked towards the door. The alarm system was off, could someone be in the house? With her black high heels she silently climbed up the stairs, she heard giggling. The noise was coming from the master bedroom, without hesitation she opened the door and found Missy. One of Lucas white button ups overlapped her lingerie, she was surprisingly slim.

Missy was lying on their bed with rose petals over her, she had thick makeup to which Riley's surprise, impressed her. Riley had enough of Missy, _enough was enough._ She took a breath, she looked up at Riley and smirked.

"Get up from my bed, bitch!"

* * *

 **What happens next?!**

 **Next Chapter: A Mother's Wrath**

 **Sorry it's late, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	16. A Mother's Wrath

_By Malice Through Agony_

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Missy said as she got off the bed, her hair was long and straight. Her tanned legs were out, but Riley wasn't intimidated.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm making it mine...just like I did your husband." Missy ran hand through her hair, "He's very pleasing."

"I'm gonna let the cops deal with your crazy ass." Riley tried to walk out of the room and into the living room, but she was pulled back by Missy. "Don't touch me."

"It must be hard for someone to fall out of love with you," Riley ignored what she said and tried to leave, but Missy pulled her back harder, which angered Riley.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pushed Missy sending her to the ground, Missy was surprised by her strength. "I knew it would come to this."

Riley exited the room, but was reluctantly pulled back by Missy and slammed into the wall. She wrapped her hands around Riley's neck and grinned.

"You think you can try and separate me from my family?" Riley asked as she wrapped her hand around Missy's wrist and pulled them away from her neck. "Think again!" Riley's head bumped with Missy's and she fell to the ground. "I'm gonna mop the floor with your skinny ass."

Riley dragged Missy from the feet out to the indoor balcony, she wrapped her hand around the railing and refused to be dragged by her. She got out of Riley's grip and stood up, running towards her. Riley's back hit the railing. With her free hand she pulled her hair and bumped her head into the wall, sending her down the flight of stairs. Riley plummeted to the ground landing on her head, her vision blurred and her stomach ached from pain. Missy walked down the stairs and caressed Riley's hair, "It didn't have to end like this."

"You're right," Riley agreed. "But it did." She drew her fist to Missy's cheek and ran towards the house phone, before she could dial any numbers she was pushed towards the stove and hit with her fist. Riley grabbed her by the hair and sent her head towards the stove, leaving a red mark.

She turned around and faced the wall, she quickly dialed Lucas's number.

 _"Riley?"_

"Lucas. Missy's in the house."

 _"What?"_

"Call detective William's, now!"

 _"Yeah, sure."_

"Make it quick I don't know how long I can-"

"I'm sorry, Riley." Missy uttered as Riley turned around, in her hands were a black gun. "I didn't think you'll be this dumb enough to mess with me."

 _"Riley?"_ Lucas shouted into the phone, _"Riley are you-"_ He stopped when he heard a single gunshot, fire.

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Riley opened the door expecting to come face to face with Lucas, instead Charlie Gardner came to view. Here wore a leather jacket with a black shirt and ripped jeans. Riley hadn't talked to him in the longest time, so how would he know where she lived? "Charlie?"

"Riley," he beamed. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated at first, _what would Lucas think if he saw him in there?_ _Doesn't matter, Katherine's here she'll defend me._ "Sure."

He entered her house and eyed all the pictures of her and Lucas, rage ran through his body but he remained calm. "Nice pictures."

"Thank you," Riley said as she watched him take a seat. "Do you need anything?"

He smiled once he saw her shirt, it was white and it looked like an easy slip off. "I wanted to see you."

"For?"

"A date," Charlie said as he stood up and walked closer to her.

Riley stepped back and said, "Charlie, i'm with Lucas."

He smiled and got closer, "He doesn't have to know. Plus, you don't have any other choice."

Riley stepped back, "Maybe you should go."

"I don't want to leave."

Her heart started to pound once she felt him wrap his hand around her waist. "Charlie, let me go."

He forcefully kissed her and placed his hands on her boob, she pushed him back following a loud, clear slap. "Get out of my house before I call the police."

He laughed, "Call them, it'll give me at least five minutes to please you."

She ignored his comment and walked towards her phone, but she was pulled back by his hands. He started kissing her neck and holding onto her butt, she kneed him and kicked him once he was on the ground. She quickly ran towards the phone, but he tackled her.

"C'mon." he yelled as he grabbed onto her hand, dragging her towards the couch. "You're mine today."

He slipped off her shirt and kissed her collarbone, "Katherine!" she yelled.

He smiled, "Katherine's here?" He turned around once he heard her running down the stairs.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her.

Katherine saw Riley in tears, "What's wrong? Where's your shirt?"

"Call the police, Katherine."

Katherine hesitated at first, but when she saw Charlie charge at her she ran up the stairs. Before she can take a step, he grabbed her by the hair and sent her to the ground, he took a bag out of his pocket and smiled. "I figured i'd need this."

He wrapped the bag over Katherine's head. Riley yelled and ran towards him, but he pushed her back. "You're next!"

* * *

Riley wrapped her hands around her stomach, the phone fell to the ground. A tear fell down from her cheek as she looked at her stomach, she expected to find a big red stain on her shirt. Instead all she saw with a clear gray top, she didn't feel any pain. Missy had missed. "You missed," she taunted.

She tried to shoot again, but the gun ran out of bullets. Riley found this as her opportunity to charge at her, she yanked the gun out of her hand and threw it to the dining table. As Missy ran towards it, Riley pulled her back by the hairs and threw her to the ground, "You come in my house," she said as she punched her in the face. "You mess with my marriage." another punch followed. "You have sex with my husband." a punch made contact, "And YOU TOUCH MY CHILD!" a kick to the stomach made Missy ground in pain.

Riley started walking away when Missy grabbed onto her foot and send her falling on the ground. She quickly got on top of Riley and smashed her head onto the hardware floor, she smashed her head until her eyes closed.

"You're his mistake." she murmured into Riley's ear. "And i'm his exception."

 **To be continued...**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	17. The Guilt and Desire in Living

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Riley watched as Charlie took the life of her friend's away, she struggled, kicked, scratched, but that didn't stop the fury in his eyes. Katherine collapsed on the floor with the bag on her head, she stared blankly into Riley's brown eyes. The only real friend she made in UCLA now...dead.

She cried into her arms, until Charlie pulled her up from the floor into a hostile embrace. "She wasn't you." he whispered into her ear.

"Charlie..." she quavered. "Just stop."

"I don't know why Riley, but you got me in the middle of the night masturbating thinking about you..." he placed his lips on her ear and took in the scent of her conditioner, "know...i'm gonna make us happen."

She cried in vain, but he didn't care. He started kissing her neck and unzipping her pants.

"This isn't what you want Charlie-"

"This is exactly what i've wanted for years...to be your first." his eyes faced her's as he pulled her in, "I've seen how scared you get when Lucas tries to have sex with you-"

"Seen?"

"You always stop when he takes of his shirt..." he wrapped his hands around her back, fingers touching fidgeting to take off her bra.

"Please stop." she whispered, staring at her dead friend.

He didn't stop, he couldn't take off her bra and she was getting angry. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and smiled, looking into his eyes. She pressed her two thumbs against his eyes and kicked him.

He fell to the ground as she stayed there watching him, in tears. Her body froze and she couldn't run away, he laughed angrily into the ground and stood up. "You owe me!"

* * *

Riley's vision blurred as she was being dragged by Missy. Blood ran down from the scalp of her head into her forehead and down to her temples, her brown hair was plastered all over her forehead. Her head and body ached, it would be so easy to just close her eyes and let Missy drag her away. How could a pregnant woman have this much strength? She stopped moving as Missy appeared into her view..."Lucas and I are a happy family, i'm having his child...and no one is going to jeopardize that."

"Your crazy."

"I prefer desperate." she said as she placed her foot on her throat, "I find it funny how you and Lucas have stayed together this whole time." she pressed her foot against Riley's neck, making her gasp. "I went to college with you guys, did you know that?" Riley just groaned in pain as she felt her throat close, "I don't think you do. I was a blonde...with glasses and always wore mini skirts with a button up shirt and a tie."

Riley tried to get her foot out of her throat as her ankle pressed against her collarbone, but it wasn't working.

"Lucas bumped into me one day and he helped me up, his hand wrapped around my waist. His cologne was intoxicating. I would take pictures of him in the gym, dorm room...showers at night, but he never noticed. Then you had to come in and take him away from me, HE WAS MINE!"

She shook her head and said, "He...was...never...yours."

"I spent the whole four years watching you guys hold hands and kiss. I hated you more than I hated anyone else."

Riley groaned as gasped for air, but she wasn't going to let her win. "It's not hatred, Missy. You envied me. I had Lucas when you had no one. Don't say I didn't notice you, you were the girl that sat in the bleachers all alone, and watched Lucas play. I might've felt sorry for you, but now...look at you. You're a psychotic bitch."

Missy pressed harder into her neck as Riley screamed in pain, "He had an affair-"

"Cut the crap!" Riley choked out, "You drugged him."

"He peeked..."

Riley managed to let out a forced laugh, "Let men be men."

Missy took her foot off of Riley's neck and kicked her stomach, pulling her by the hairs she dragged her towards the pool. "He always said he couldn't be with me because he was married," she said pulling Riley's hair. "But now...he won't."

Before Riley could say something, she found her head in the pool.

* * *

 **UCLA/College/University/California**

Charlie slipped off his shirt as he tied Riley to the nightstand right by the couch, she screamed and refused to be touched. He wrapped a string of rope around her mouth and tied it. He ran his hands down her stomach to her legs, he finally rested his hands on her panties and rubbed. "Like that."

Riley cried and wriggled around trying to get him off of her, but his waist was in between her two legs. "STOP! HELP!"

He reached into his pockets and took out a silver pocket knife, "Scream one more time..." he threatened as he placed the knife on the curve of her neck.

As he kissed her neck, lips, and body, Riley thought about Lucas. If this really was the last day she would ever live, he would never know how much she cared about him. She focused on the rope that was tied around her hands, she started sweating which helped her out of them.

He was about to slide of her panties when Lucas opened the door, he looked up the stairs waiting for her. When his eyes landed on Charlie's, his demeanor changed. It went from happiness to pure anger, he ran over to him and pulled him from her. He landed on the ground, but before he could get up Lucas punched him. He didn't stop, even when Charlie was no longer awake. As much as Riley wanted him to keep going, half of her knew he would regret it.

"That's enough." Riley said as she watched him give Charlie another punch, but he didn't stop. "Lucas."

She walked towards Lucas. Charlie's body was on the ground, blood covered his head and nose. "Lucas-" she stopped his hand before it made contact with Charlie's face.

He quickly stood up and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." he said as he touched the blood running from her neck. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Riley couldn't breathe, her head was in the pool and Missy sat on top of her back grabbing her hands. She barely had enough strength to move, her whole body wanted her to give up, to just lie there letting Missy end her life. Her fingers scratched Missy's palm and pulled on her hair, but that didn't stop her. Riley's life was ending and no one was there to help her, her daughter would grow up without a mother. Katherine was killed by someone who was crazy about Riley and that was the guilt she stored up inside her, it was only Lucas who made her feel right again...he made her feel human.

Riley's life was hanging by a thread when Charlie tried to rape her, it was Lucas who made that thread into a thick strand of hope. He lifted her up when no one else could, and that was her desire in living. As Riley closed her eyes to let Missy end her life, she thought about how Katherine would grow up into a beautiful woman and always see the good in people. Lucas would find love with someone else. He wouldn't have to carry the burden of living with a wife that can barely say the three most important words back to him. Life without Riley was a life, yet to exist.

Water entered her mouth and her eyelids were about to close, she felt Missy's weight decrease. Riley twisted her body sending them both down the pool. She tried to swim back up, knowing she only had seconds before she died, but Missy grabbed onto her leg. She kicked her shoulder and pushed herself out of the pool, breathing every inch of oxygen she could find. She faced the twinkling stars and smiled, she was going to live. She sighed and rested on the cold stone floor, before she could get up Missy grabbed her foot and pulled her.

She sat upright and tried to get her hands off of her foot, but nothing was working.

"If I die...you die with me." she threatened.

"No...if you die...you die!" Riley kicked the side of her Missy's bony jaw. She heard it crack as Missy fell back into the pool, leaving Riley covered in water and blood. Riley watched her lifeless body float on the pool, she cried resting her forehead on the floor.

She walked back to the front door and opened it, police cars parked on the sidewalk of her house and Detective Williams ran towards her. "Where is she?"

"Backyard," Riley whispered.

Lucas got out of his car and ran towards Riley, pulling her into a quick peck on the lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she said as he kissed her forehead, he moved her face around wanting to see the scratches and blood on her face and head, she let out a deep sigh and looked at the ground, "...but Missy isn't."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

She moved his hands that were placed on her cheeks as the group of paramedics walked towards her. Lucas watched his wife go, he looked towards the door and back to his wife. He didn't know where to go, or who to see first. The woman who he was in love with, or the crazy woman that carried his child. He found himself running inside the house and into the backyard, preparing himself for what he was about to see.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following it means a whole lot more knowing that people actually enjoy my stories. I enjoyed watching a movie-OBSESSED-which inspired me to follow this story and write it.**

 **This never happened in the story, but the fight did happen.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	18. To Hell and Back

_By Malice Through Agony_

 **Can I just say i'm blessed with _smart_ and wonderful readers?**

 **Two Days Later:**

Riley played with her glasses, sliding them on then taking them off. Her vision blurred once her glasses were off, but when she put them on her vision was clear. All those times Missy banged her head against her floor was enough damage to make her need glasses. She slid them on and stared at the fire, she felt so empty and lonely. Maya was taking care of Katherine and Lucas was still at the hospital waiting to hear the news about Missy's pregnancy. The flames illuminated light that warmed her, she sipped her coffee and ran a hand through her hair.

Missy's lifeless body floating on the pool came back into her head and tears threatened to expose themselves, she blankly stared at the flames letting the tears built up.

From the corner of her eye, Lucas came into view. She quickly wiped the tears away hoping he didn't see her, but deep down she knew he did. He sat down next to her and looked at the fire, "I figured you'd need this." he said handing her a light brown, soft blanket.

She grabbed the blanket from his hands but before she could take it away Lucas placed his hands on top of her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

Riley nodded focusing her gaze on the fire.

"Your parents called me." he said staring at her. She looked completely expressionless and that worried Lucas. "I told them that you just needed time to feel better..." he played with his fingers, it had been a long time since he'd felt awkward with her. The girl that stared at the fire meant a whole to him, no amount of money would ever make him change his mind and leave her. But if she'd fallen out of love with him, he couldn't blame her. "If you want the divorce..." he stopped himself, before his voice quavered. "I can call our lawyer-"

"I don't..." she gulped. "want a divorce Lucas."

He sighed as he heard her say that.

"I think you do."

Lucas eyes quickly landed on hers. How could she possibly think he wanted to divorce her? "I don't."

"I killed someone, Lucas. Let alone she was carrying your child."

"She broke into our house and tried to kill you, it was self defence."

"But who ended up killing who?" Riley snapped. "It shouldn't be considered self defence if every inch of me wanted her dead."

"Riley, you're not considered a murderer in the eye of the law and you're certainly not considered a murderer in the eye of your family." Lucas said as he inched closer to her. He saw how red her eyes were, the last time he saw her like this it was her recovery from Charlie. She would cry on his shoulder everyday and he just remembered the anger he felt towards him. "She tried to kill our daughter..."

"She tried, but I actually killed her's-"

"She wasn't pregnant, Riley." Lucas said as he watched her gaze quickly turn towards his. "I just got the test results back from the doctor, even if she was pregnant she would've lost it."

Riley's tears slowly stopped, the thought about killing a newly made human ripped her heart to shreds. She spent the whole day crying and now to hear that she wasn't pregnant felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. "Really?"

He nodded as he watched her cry into his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"When Missy was drowning me... all I could think of was you and Katherine living a better life without me...Missy was pregnant and I thought that this was a wake up call. How could you love me, Lucas? I've been through so much that my idea of love has been ruined, every time you tell me you love me I die a little bit inside knowing that i'd never be able to say the words like you do."

"I've told you before that you don't have to say you love me, I already know you do."

"I just..."

"Riley love isn't about saying the words back, it's about being there for someone when they need you. It's about never giving up on them or fighting for them to the end, it's more showing than saying." he leaned his forehead against hers. "I know you've been through hell and back and I know falling in love with me wasn't easy especially after Charlie, but don't ever let that get in the way of the people you care about."

She nodded as she cried into his embrace.

"I can't promise you a better future where there's always rainbows and colors, but I can promise you that no matter what I will never leave." Lucas said, "I love you, Riley." She cried more into his shoulder, "And you don't have to say it back."

* * *

Riley woke up to the warm smell of pancakes and coffee, she sat upright from the couch and looked at the kitchen. As expected, she found her husband cooking. Once his eyes landed on her a huge smile came into view, she couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Want some coffee?"

"You know I do." She said as she walked over towards him.

"Coming right up." He said as he put her mug into the coffee machine, "Why don't you go back to sleep and i'll have it ready for you in some minutes?"

"I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"I'd join you, but-"

Riley kissed her husband on the cheek. "If you joined me it wouldn't be so quick, would it?"

"Guess not." he gave her a proper kissed before she headed off to the bathroom.

Once Riley got out of the shower, she wrapped her body in a towel along with her hair. She walked back into her bedroom and chose her outfit for the day-a burgundy top with denim shorts. She'd finished putting on her bra when she got a phone call, without hesitation she answered the call. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Riley."_ a very dull voice said, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Charlie?" she quavered.

 _"It's been a long time, Riley. And you still look good."_

"You're watching me?"

 _"I have, for quite some time. And can I just say that time has done you good."_

She quickly put the towel over her and looked everywhere trying to find him.

 _"You won't find me honey, why don't you give me a little show and take off you bra?"_

"How are you talking to me? You're supposed to be in jail..."

 _"Am I? That still wouldn't stop me from getting you in between my legs."_

 _"You're disgusting."_

 _"Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way."_

She tried to walk downstairs and tell Lucas what was happening, but Charlie told her to stop.

 _"Take one more step,"_ he threatened, _"and it comes at the expense of your best friends life."_

"Why are you doing this?"

 _"Because you're mine, Riley. And you always will be."_

"Leave me alone, Charlie."

 _"You know, it'd be a shame to kill Katherine, just like I did to the other-"_

"If you touch my daughter..." she threatened.

 _"You'll do what?"_ Charlie continued, _"Get me arrested?"_

"That'll happen after I beat the shit out of you."

 _"Look at who suddenly stood up for themselves,"_ Charlie said. _"You know you have one of the best bodies i've ever seen."_

"You sure it's not the only one you've seen?" She heard him chuckle.

 _"Do the one's through the screen count?"_

"You're disgusting!"

 _"If you call the cops or anyone...don't expect to have your family in one piece."_

She heard him breathe into the phone before he hung up, she looked around her room to try to find anything that he could use to spy on her, then she looked at the corner of her room. A white teddy bear with a red light on it's eye was facing their bed, but she was in the way...that's how he could see her. She quickly sauntered towards the teddy bear and threw it in the garbage.

She walked towards the kitchen room and found her husband on the island of their kitchen, "Hey, I didn't want to-" he stopped himself once he saw the tears in her eyes, "Riley, what's wrong?"

"He's...he's...Ch-Ch," she couldn't get the words out.

"Riley, what is it?"

"Charlie, he's been watching us." She said as she cried into his embrace.

* * *

After Lucas spoke with Lorena, she called in another detective that would be working on their case. She knocked on their door and Lucas quickly opened it, "Hi, is this the Friar residence?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Thank you." The woman said as she entered their home, eyeing it like it was filthy. "I'm Detective Charles, i'm the one who spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes," Lucas said as he grabbed his wife's hand. "This is my wife, Riley."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand, "This might sound a little deranged, but I already know how we can capture Charlie Gardner."

"How?" Lucas asked a little too strong, but who could blame him?

The detective looked over at Riley, "We're going to have to use you as bait."

 **What happens next? You guys might've expected the false pregnancy, but did you expect this?**

 **I never realized how evil I can be!**

 **Your reviews make my day, and not one of them goes unread. So Thank You.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	19. Impasse

_By Malice Through Agony_

Riley left Lucas a note on the bedstand that was on his side of the bed and walked down the stairs into her car. Just three days ago, Detective Charles presented an insane idea that Lucas didn't like. She'd thought about it and secretly met with the detective to plot their plan, Riley sent Charlie a message through the teddy bear in hopes he would get it. It was hard lying to Lucas and leaving him like that, but she had to do this.

She drove towards Santa Monica Place and walked into the office Detective Charles would be in with her team.

"You ready?" she asked as she placed her loaded gun on her holster.

"Yeah-"

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked as he burst through the doors alarming everyone, one officer even took out his gun.

"It's fine, he's my husband." Riley said as she looked at the officer who had just put away his gun, "How did-?"

"You think I don't know you, Riley? I had a feeling something was going on. Please tell me you aren't doing this."

A woman walked behind Riley holding a small black cube, "May I?"

Riley simply nodded and removed her wavy hair out of the way as she placed a small 'chip' behind the collar of her black lace top.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"It's a tracking device." The woman answered as she finished placing the chip on Riley's clothes.

"What for?"

"Standard protocol, just in case." Detective Charles said as she looked at the very angry man Riley called her husband.

"In case you lose her?"

"Look Mr. Friar she's going to be surrounded by some of our best officers, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Lucas said.

"That's enough," Riley said as she walked over to her husband. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

"Can we be alone?" Lucas looked at Detective Charles waiting for an answer, she looked at Riley before she nodded.

"Two minutes, max."

The rest of her team left except two people behind Lucas. "I said alone."

"They can't leave, Lucas...state law." Riley said.

He just rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his waist, he finally realized what Riley was wearing. She wore a black lace top with dark high waisted jeans, the kind of jeans he liked her in. Normally he wouldn't mind it because it was meant for him, but now it was meant for Charlie which sure enough pissed him off.

"You planned this behind my back?" Lucas asked raising his voice.

"I had to, I know you wouldn't have let me if you knew."

"That's why. If you know I don't want you to do this, then why do you do it?"

"Because I have to." Riley said as she ran a hand through her curly hair.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Riley. How the hell am I going to do that if you keep letting yourself do this?" said Lucas, "Please, just forget about Charlie and come home."

"I can't forget until I know he's locked up in a dirty cell suffering and regretting he ever did that to me. And who said this had anything to do with protecting?" She grabbed onto his hands and kissed them. "You have every right to take on that task, but that doesn't mean you'll be the only one in our family to do so."

"If you do this and..." he stopped himself and sighed, hoping the lump of pure sadness would die down. "If I lose you because of him...i'm done. I've failed. What type of husband...or father am I if I can't protect the two most important people in my life. I can't take care of Katherine by myself...I can't live without you."

"Your a perfect dad, Lucas." she looked at her ring and then back at him. "Any woman out there would be lucky enough to have you...you deserve so much better than an unaffectionate woman." Riley twisted the ring off of her finger and handed it to him. He was in pure shock as tears ran down his cheeks. "Charlie's a crazy man...and there's no telling on what he's capable of."

The ring was placed on Lucas's hand. "Riley."

"I can't and don't expect you to stay single for the rest of your life-" she was cut off by Lucas's lips on hers. She gracefully kissed him back as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Grab him," Riley said into the kiss.

Before Lucas could say anything the two men behind him grabbed his biceps and pulled him back. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"I didn't think I would have to use them. I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"Is this even legal?" he asked as he tried to get out of their strong grip.

"It's my choice...i'm sorry."

"Riley-"

"I love you," she interjected. It didn't seem like the right time or right place to tell him, but she didn't care. If she was going to die, she'd want him to hear her say the words.

Lucas's body froze as he stared at the woman in front of her, it's been a long time since he last heard her say those words. He tried to reach her but was pulled back by the two men. "Let me go!"

"Time's up." Detective Charles said as she walked in. "Ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be." Riley muttered as she passed the detective.

Lucas pulled and pushed as hard as he could so he could stop her, but the men were surprisingly strong and held him back. "RILEY!" he yelled with anger in his voice.

* * *

Riley walked around the mall and stopped once she saw Charlie in a red hat and sunglasses sitting in the food court with a large soda in his hands. Fear almost stopped her from going towards him, _almost._ She would never forgive herself if she walked back and let the bastard go. Every step towards him felt like a step closer to meeting the devil. As she sat on the seat in front of him his smile sent chills through her back. "Riley," he beamed.

"Hey Charlie."

 **How will it all go down? Next Chapter unleashes all...**

 **Thank you for reading once again and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	20. Given Love With Affection By One

_By Malice Through Agony_

"You weren't stupid enough to call the cops or anyone, right?" Charlie asked as he stared at the brunette who had been his one and only for years.

"My family's life in on the line, do you really think i'd jeopardize that?" Normally Riley would feel guilty for lying, but when it comes to Charlie she wouldn't give a damn.

He sneered and said, "Good. I wouldn't like to use this on anyone..." he took out a black handgun from his leather jacket and placed it back inside his internal pocket. He looked back at the brunette who seemed to be getting more attractive by the second. "Such a shame you're married."

"Who said I was married?" Riley asked hoping he'd forget about Lucas, and leave him alone.

"One night stand?" The man with the sunglasses-that Riley despised, smiled as he slurped his soda.

Riley didn't nod or say anything, she just watched him smirk.

"Missy was wrong..."

"Your bitch got the ring on the wrong hand and wrong finger," Riley said as she stretched out her right hand showing him her friendship ring.

Once again, he smirked as he fixed his hat. "Why didn't you give her any mercy?"

"She tried to kill my daughter." Riley examined Charlie for the first time in a long time, he was gaunt and looked lifeless. His haggard expression made Riley smile.

Charlie was impressed by the brunette's valor. His jail days have made him crave every inch of her, not a day popped up that she was in his mind. He imagined her naked and moaning as he was on top of her. "How have you been?"

 _How have you been?_ Riley laughed at his try for a conversation. "How have I been?" she asked as he nodded. "I've been living a better life than you have that's for sure."

As ominous as he looked Riley kept going, "all those days you spent in a cell trapped like the rat you are, brought one of the biggest smiles to my face. You're a disgusting man and just being here with you makes me want to get that staw and shove it up your eye."

"If you're disgusted to see me, why did you invite me here?"

"I realized my mistake."

"Such a shame...you never really learned how to fix those, did you?" He crossed his hands tucking them under his biceps to make them look bigger, it didn't even catch Riley's attention.

"How'd did you escape, Charlie?" Riley asked trying to change the topic she caused.

"That's not your business," he looked around at the horde of people like each one of them were cops.

"Scared, Gardner?" Riley asked as she looked at him, ominously. "I didn't call anyone if that's what you think."

"Never learned to trust, Matthews. Not after my years in jail."

"You deserved those years." Riley brushed her hair of her shoulders and she leaned back on her chair, getting comfortable. "You're considered a murderer and now since you're a fugitive, jail's gonna be the place you call home."

"That's only if they catch me-"

"Have you really thought of it? Where are you gonna stay?" Riley asked trying to make him realize how stupid he was.

"I've thought it through, I had a lot of spare time that I took for granted."

She hardly smiled as she looked around the mall watching goers proceed into the next store, or watching family's eat. "You look rather ravenous, wanna eat?"

He sat upright and payed close attention.

"I'm sure you'll find some food in the dumpster or in the middle of a sidewalk."

"Never realized how big of a bitch you can be." He said.

"Never realized how big of a dumbass you are running from the law."

"I can now see why Lucas just used you for the sex then decided to leave you," Charlie fixed his cap once again and smiled.

"At least I enjoyed every single bit of it."

He hardly managed a smile, "I've driven by your house, Riley. What does a woman like you do that has a house that big for two people?"

Riley didn't know how to answer that question, but she didn't panic even though she felt like that inside. "Finance."

"Where do you work?"

"Why? So you can follow me?" Riley asked.

"Curiousity."

"That's not it. Are you planning on trying to rape me again?"

"This time I won't be stopped."

Riley looked away and clenched her fists. As much as she wanted to make her fist land on his face, she took steady breaths and sighed. She remembered her plan, and continued. "How much do you want Charlie?" Riley asked.

"Excuse me."

"You want money, right?"

He nodded.

"If I give you that, will you leave my family and friends alone?" She saw how he was thinking about it, Missy and him were so similar. They both knew each other and planned this from the very beginning, but that never worked. Riley and Lucas were inseparable from the outside world and she wanted it to stay like that.

* * *

They both got into the elevator that took them up to the parking structure, this was all going according to plan. She grabbed onto the railing as Charlie's hand landed on her waist. He was trying to seduce her, but that wasn't working. She wanted nothing more than to just end him just like she did with Missy, even though years of guilt would be added, she would learn to live with it. As the elevator doors opened, Charlie walked next to her. His hand on her forearm holding her close in case she tried to escape or not give him the money. They made a sharp left and stopped when they reached the car Detective Charles told her to stop at. Riley's heart suddenly beated faster with fear, "Just let me open the trunk."

He let go of her and let her open the trunk, when the door lifted up he saw nothing. It was completely empty. "Where's the money?"

She saw the officers slowly walk behind them, with their guns out. "In your motherfucking dreams, Charlie."

Before he could say anything or take out his gun an officer yelled, "SMPD! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Charlie glared at Riley as she stepped back, he nodded as he turned around and faced the officers, dropping his gun.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!"

He did as told.

The officer ran towards him and put his cuffs on. Yanking him up, Charlie smiled at Riley which sent chills through her back. She'd won, she finally made Charlie face justice.

Officers ran towards her wanting to see if she was okay, but she waved them off walking back towards the office where Lucas was in. Every step she took felt like it was a step closer to hope, closer to home. She opened the white thick door and ran towards the end of the hall where she made a right, from there she walked.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, he'd been pinching on himself to try and calm down the tears that threatened to come out. It had been minutes since he last saw Riley, it hurt that she planned all of this without his consultation. She went behind his back and he hardly payed attention to it. She was the woman he was in love with, without her he no longer lived. His daughter would never be satisfied with her life if he lost Riley. The worries and guilt built up, he tried many times to go see her, but the guards would stop him and send them back to the chair in the corner like he was a little boy who just got in trouble.

As he sighed into his hands the door opened and he quickly looked up to find his wife, a huge weight of relief lifted up from his shoulders as he got up and embraced her in a hug, "Thank God." He kissed her cheek and held her tight, "I love you so much, Riley. Don't ever-and I mean it Riley- do that again."

She smiled as his hands wrapped around her waist, no other man can make her feel like this. Lucas was the only man she let hold her, he was the only man Riley let make love to her, he was the only man that can say he was in love with her. When he would say the three magical words every girl wanted to hear, she wouldn't say it back, but now...now that Charlie would spend years locked up and away from her as possible...Riley didn't fear no man and the meaning of affection.

"And I love you."

 **I've decided to end it at that. It might've not been what I planned, but it felt right.**

 **This has been an amazing experience, this was one of my first stories and to know that it was a success...makes me want to do more. Thank you for staying with me and always expect more.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review...**

 **Don't forget to always have hope in your darkest days because you're never alone.**

 **Always expect more...and Kill Em With Kindness.**


End file.
